


【锤基】Like a Drug（欲罢不能）

by KKJoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKJoy/pseuds/KKJoy
Summary: 设定：就是半魔幻的黄暴世界观，特工Alpha Thor&杀手Omega Loki，私设乱飞，Alpha和Omega会有异能，但数量极少，异能一般来自于血脉的力量，但发动异能会给身体带来很大的负担。大多都是MCU本来的人物，夹杂一些原创人物，可以算是半PWP？各种梗过过瘾，逻辑什么的算了吧……简介：众所周知，索尔·奥丁森作为一个帅气多金的单身Alpha，拥有很多情人，这些情人很快会成为过眼烟云，但唯一一个情人，每隔几年他们都会“偶遇”，不过每次激情过后，这位神秘的情人就消失的无影无踪……





	1. 月光行动

一 月光行动

纽约  
一大早，索尔刚到神盾局，就被史蒂夫叫进了会议室。  
“这是前段时间在《科学》杂志上发表异能基因改造理论的布鲁斯·班纳博士，”史蒂夫打开幻灯机，屏幕上出现了一位面容老实的中年男子，“因为他的学说，很多政府和组织开始留意他。”  
“基因理论已经被人类研究上百年了，但由于触及政治、伦理等多种因素，政府一般不会公开支持这种研究。班纳博士的最新学说论证了可以让常人变成异能者的有效方法。”史蒂夫停顿了一下，“我不太懂生物科学方面，这次局里专门请了班纳博士的好友，托尼·史塔克先生做我们的顾问。”  
索尔刚才就看到黑漆漆的会议室里还坐着一位留着小胡子的男人，没想到他就是大名鼎鼎的托尼·史塔克。  
据说史蒂夫在某次执行任务时，恰好救了托尼，这位大富翁花花公子就开始追求史蒂夫，可保守的史蒂夫似乎接受不了这种太过热烈的情感表达。  
“不需要这么生疏吧，就叫我托尼，亲爱的。”托尼一开口果然就让史蒂夫耳尖发红，不过托尼毫不在意他的瞪视，“可是你们局长求我来的，我的时间非常宝贵。哦，我的股票又涨停了，亲爱的，来这开这无聊会议的一上午，我已经赚到几个亿了，你们付我什么酬劳呢？”  
托尼的语气让在座的人都想跳起来揍他，就连同样是富家子弟的索尔都觉得刺耳，不过史蒂夫就只是摆摆手，“好了，托尼，先办正事。”  
God！这句话什么意思？先！办！正！事！然后呢？再谈酬劳的事情？这位大富翁显然不需要神盾局付他钱！小队的人都表情微妙的看着史蒂夫，不过史蒂夫没有和他们任何一个人进行眼神接触。  
“都听你的。”托尼的语气让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩，“这种技术是使用伽马射线改变细胞活性，刺激基因进行分裂复制，在复制过程中再重新进行程序编码，改变基因结构……”托尼滔滔不绝的讲了一大堆，终于在大家迷茫的注视中翻了个白眼，“简单来说，就是辐射产生变异。”  
“好吧，”索尔忍不住开口，“我们的任务到底是什么？”  
史蒂夫继续放着一些照片，“班纳博士曾于一周前给托尼打过电话，说他的研究出了问题，暂时无法回国。这是我们的特工最近拍到的班纳博士，他出现在印度阿格拉的红堡附近，当时他周围有很多人，好像是在看守他，这些人是印度王室四王子萨米特·库玛尔的私人部队。”  
“所以我们怀疑班纳博士遭到了囚禁。局长指示我们必须把班纳博士接回国，顺便带回他的全部研究成果。”  
“亲爱的，估计你们局长的原话是必须把研究成果带回来，顺便接班纳博士吧。”托尼冷嘲热讽的接过史蒂夫的话。  
“局长从来都不是你想的那样。”史蒂夫像平常一样皱起了他好看的眉毛，“我们的任务是救人第一。”  
“从公布的论文看来，那篇文章是被篡改过的，虽然很多数据是真的，但是不完整，那不是布鲁斯的风格。”托尼在史蒂夫的瞪视下认真起来，“布鲁斯是我的朋友，我希望他可以平安无事。”  
史蒂夫拍了拍托尼的肩膀：“请你来还有一个原因，就是你也认识萨米特王子，希望你可以打听到班纳博士的下落，我们尽量避免使用武力。”  
“这位王子恰好邀请我去参加他周五举办的科技论坛，我很怀疑这和布鲁斯有关。”托尼附和道，“不过我不能带太多人去，你们明显也不像我的保镖。”  
“当然，”史蒂夫点头，“这次任务，我和索尔会陪着托尼一起参加论坛，其他人支援。”  
大家很快制定好任务计划，代号“月光”行动开始。

印度·阿格拉  
科技论坛的议程共有三天，索尔和史蒂夫已经陪着托尼参加了一整天的会议，当然过程中索尔已经睡过去好几次了。原谅他这个商学院毕业，频繁更换各种工作，最近才莫名其妙被神盾局招募的武力值选手实在听不懂各种高深艰涩的科学词汇，这些人难道不能按正常人的逻辑说话吗？  
等到夕阳西下，华灯初上，人们纷纷回去换了服装准备参加晚上的宴会时，真正的好戏上场了。  
托尼换了一身银灰色的西装，身边是穿着黑色西装的史蒂夫，这个组合未免太过耀眼，所到之处，人群都纷纷让路。  
“哦，托尼。”宴会中央的萨米特王子看到托尼就热情的伸出双臂，他有着印度人典型的大眼睛和厚嘴唇，身材并不高大，但很匀称健壮，穿着华丽的礼服，和他高贵的身份相得益彰。  
“你今天的演讲太棒了，新能源也是我一直关注的领域，印度的能源问题一直非常令人头疼。”萨米特王子热情地与托尼攀谈起来。  
不过没聊多久，托尼还没来得及打探布鲁斯的消息，王子殿下似乎看到了什么人，他抱歉的冲托尼点了下头，就往门口方向走去。  
能让王子亲自迎接的人可不多，托尼和史蒂夫都看向门口。  
一位身材修长的男人走了进来，他裹着黑色的头巾，大半的脸都被头巾挡住，穿着印度传统的白色长袍，长袍下摆露出的裤腿紧紧裹在线条流畅的小腿上，脚上穿着一双当地人喜欢穿的黑色拖鞋，衬得他露在外面的脚趾和足弓格外的雪白优美。  
来人随意又神秘的穿着也吸引了不少目光，萨米特王子走到他面前，不像对待其他人一样握手或是拥抱，他双手合十行了个礼，带着一丝恭敬和礼貌，对方微微弯腰回了个礼。  
但是当托尼和史蒂夫看到这人身后跟着的两个明显是保镖一样的人时，都变了脸色。  
那是在神盾局有着不完整记录的斯科尔奇和安格尔，两位Alpha异能者，劳菲森家的行刑官和女巨人。  
“劳菲森家族的人怎么会来这里？”托尼低声问，史蒂夫摇头表示他们没有得到过此类的情报。  
“索尔，注意。”史蒂夫马上呼叫正在宫殿四处假装闲逛勘察地形的索尔，“劳菲森家的人来了。”  
索尔皱眉，他很久没有听到过这个姓氏了，在他年幼时，他的父亲和兄长经常会说起这个家族，那是他们的世交。据说他们两家的祖先都是靠海盗起家，但是随着现代社会的发展，奥丁森家族开始转换身份，渐渐抛弃了那些烧杀劫掠的营生，把大量的资金投入到合法的生意上。可劳菲森家族依旧崇尚弱肉强食的原始自然法则，他们也投资各种新兴产业，但他们最令人闻风丧胆的称号还是“世界上最顶尖的杀手家族”。  
索尔曾经还被他父亲安排接管家族事务，好像还要和劳菲森家进行联姻，当时年轻气盛的他不想服从被安排好的人生，冲动之下和家族脱离关系，四处游荡，直到现在也没再回过家，他同样骄傲的父亲也不准他再踏进家门半步。  
索尔这时发现了几个士兵看守的房间，但是他还没靠近就被他们赶走了，索尔不想打扫惊蛇，就回到了宴会大厅。  
他和史蒂夫会合后，发现托尼从他的手表里拿出一只小虫子一样的东西，然后松开手放了出去。  
“我研究的微型摄像机，高清音画，实时传送。”托尼边说边打开他的手机，“能让那两个家伙跟着的只有劳菲森家的少主洛基·劳菲森了，我还有账没和他算清呢。”  
史蒂夫想阻止他已经来不及了，只能拉着托尼和索尔来到一个偏僻的角落，“我说过，在我下达命令之前，不准有任何行动。”  
“别那么严肃，”托尼满不在乎的说，“这可是印度，一只小虫子没什么奇怪的，而且劳菲森出现在这里绝对不是巧合，说不定可以听到我们想要的消息呢。”

萨米特王子已经领着那位劳菲森少主来到二楼的一处贵宾休息区，“实在很抱歉，”尽管带着头巾让劳菲森的声音有些模糊，但依然很有磁性，还带着一丝慵懒，“我身体不太方便，殿下不需要专门陪我，我在这里等你，客人离开了你再来找我吧。”  
“没关系，洛基，还需要和我这么客气吗？你先坐下休息，我让人帮你拿些水果。”萨米特殷勤的让洛基坐下，随着洛基·劳菲森坐下的动作，他身上宽大的长袍垂了下来，显露出他臃肿的肚子。  
“他怀孕了？”索尔忍不住低声问托尼。  
托尼翻了个白眼，“这有什么稀奇的，他是个Omega，听说他生过好几个孩子呢。”  
索尔不太相信的继续问：“可你说他是劳菲森家的少主，这样的家族怎么会让Omega当家主？”  
“他不是家主，他姐姐才是家主。”史蒂夫解释道，“你平常应该好好看看档案和资料，索尔。”  
索尔撇撇嘴，他当年离家出走的一部分原因就是为了不要天天看那些无聊的文件啊。  
“说起这个还真是讽刺，”托尼的话痨八卦模式马上开启，“他姐姐海拉是个Alpha，而他却是个Omega，海拉的异能是可以随意转化物质形态，战斗力强悍到变态。当年劳菲死的时候还有五个孩子，但家主之战结束后就只有海拉和洛基活着了。据说洛基为了从他姐姐手里活下来，立下毒誓只效忠于他姐姐一人，只为他姐姐生育后代。”  
“不过还有一种说法是他和不同的Alpha上床，上过床就把Alpha杀掉，只为了能够生育超越海拉异能的孩子。”  
托尼忍不住咬牙，“你可千万别被他Omega的外表迷惑，我之前做军火生意的时候，劳菲森家是我的大客户，主要的生意都是洛基负责的，我也以为他只是凭着头脑为海拉出谋划策的Omega而已。结果我宣布停止所有武器制作时，这个小坏蛋很不高兴，他炸毁了我新建成的一栋大楼，还差点把我从楼顶扔下去，当时多亏史蒂夫在场，不过史蒂夫打不过他，也受了点伤。最耸人听闻的是，他也有强大的异能，但从来没人见他使用过。”  
索尔有些吃惊，要知道史蒂夫是经过强化的超级士兵，而且精通各种体术，就算自己也很难单纯凭技术打赢史蒂夫的。

“那位生物学家现在怎么样了？”托尼手机里传来声音，那两个人虚情假意的寒暄了一阵，洛基开口进入正题了。三个人连忙停下交谈凑了过来。  
萨米特反问道：“哪位？这次各国有名的生物学家几乎都来了，不知道洛基你想找哪位？  
“布鲁斯·班纳。”洛基倒没有再拐弯抹角，“相信很多人都希望听听他的新理论呢。”  
“他前段时间是在我这里。”萨米特神色不变的回答，“不过两天前他就离开了，并没有告诉我他去哪了。”  
“不过他倒是把他实验的东西都留在了我这里，”萨米特看着沉默的洛基，又开口了，“洛基你要是想看看，晚些时候可以到我办公室里来。”  
洛基笑了笑，右手不知有意无意的摸到自己的肚子上，“殿下的邀请是我的荣幸，不过我身体不太舒服，他们两个不能离我太远。”  
萨米特连忙说：“当然当然。洛基你先坐会儿，我去招呼客人，一会儿再来找你。”  
萨米特刚离开，斯科尔奇就哼了一声，“少主，他满嘴谎言，阿莫拉的情报不可能有误，班纳一定还在这里。我们直接去找不就好了？”  
洛基突然站起来，用两根细长的手指捏住了托尼的那个微型摄像机，他仔细看了一眼，直接捏个粉碎。  
斯科尔奇和安格尔连忙跑到二楼的栏杆处查看，楼下的三个人也正好抬头往上看。  
“是史塔克！”安格尔惊讶的说，“少主，我下去解决他们。”  
“不行！”洛基连忙阻止她，他已经看到下面不光是史塔克和神盾局，还有一个让他头疼的人，索尔·奥丁森！  
他怎么也在这里？还和神盾局搅在一起？洛基深感自己前段身体不适休息的时候错过了很多新的情报。  
“我下去探探他的口风，你们别轻举妄动。”洛基施施然的走下楼梯，托尼也迎了上来。

“史塔克先生，罗杰斯先生，还有这位……”洛基停顿了一下。  
“索尔·奥丁森。”托尼还没开口，索尔就回答了他的问题，不知怎么的，这个Omega走近他们的时候，他有一种莫名熟悉和亲切的感觉，以至于对方的问话他毫不犹豫的回答了。  
“洛基·劳菲森。”洛基有点诧异的看了他一眼，也自我介绍了一下。  
不过他那双绿色的眼睛直直望着索尔的时候，索尔电光火石般的想起一个人，他不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛。  
不过他还没反应过来的时候，托尼就开口了：“小洛基，我等你的道歉等很久了呢。”  
洛基眯了眯眼睛，“史塔克先生不会这么小气吧，不过就是个小小的恶作剧，也记了这么久。劳菲森家一向没有亏待过你呀。”  
他还敢提！洛基心里又升腾起一股施暴的欲望。那次他亲自跑到纽约去安排生意，居然被史塔克告知再也不做武器了，他一气之下炸了托尼刚建好的大楼，揍了他和他的小情人一顿，结果这个家伙居然全部告诉了海拉，导致他回家后被海拉直接拖进了训练场操练了整整一晚上，差点没断气，还逼他去和托尼·史塔克道歉！  
史塔克家族有什么了不起，用得着和他们维持和平吗？  
不过洛基想起来之前海拉的交待，还是压抑住了自己的冲动，他现在的状况可不想再惹海拉生气。  
“我想神盾局来这，和我的目的差不多吧，不如我们合作，省的你们在背后搞这些小动作。”洛基很快转变态度，“我和萨米特殿下的私交还不错，我可以把情报分享给你们。”  
“你有这么好心？”托尼怀疑的盯着洛基。  
“不管你信不信，我只想请班纳博士去我那里做客而已。”洛基不理他的讽刺，“这也是家姐的意思，你知道，我从来不会违背她的意愿。”  
“然后呢？”托尼哼道，“把他囚禁在你们家，为你们制造一支异能者军队？称霸欧洲整个地下世界，控制各大政党还不够满足海拉的野心吧。”  
“唉，我能有什么办法？”洛基的声音带着一丝伤感，“你也看到了，我的用处不过就是这些。”  
洛基边说边指指自己的肚子，“这里毕竟是萨米特的地盘，我们未免都势单力薄，我可以给你们情报，然后人和研究成果，大家各凭本事吧。”  
史蒂夫正想开口，托尼拉住了他，“成交，不过你要是敢趁乱对我们下手，我要你好看！”  
“放心。没人付钱，我才懒得动手呢。”洛基故意压低声音懒洋洋得说。


	2. 星海迷梦

二 星海迷梦

直到洛基带着两个手下离开了，索尔还是站在原地看着他的背影。史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀，“你怎么了？索尔。”  
“我……”我好像认识他，索尔在心里喊道，但是不可能，那不可能是他！索尔又否认了自己的想法，“没事。托尼不是也认识萨米特吗？我们有必要靠劳菲森家获取情报吗？”  
“他可是专业的，不比你们神盾局差。”托尼倒是满不在乎，“而且萨米特有个特殊的癖好，就喜欢怀孕的Omega，洛基专挑这时候来，绝对比我们高效。”  
“什么！”索尔刚平复的心情又开始翻江倒海，“那他不是很危险？我们不能让一个……这样神盾局也太丢脸了吧。”  
“看来你根本不了解你们局长啊，只要能完成任务，有什么好丢脸的。”托尼对弗瑞局长总是怀有戒心。“再说危险？没有比那小坏蛋更危险的了好吗？我看你倒是应该帮萨米特祈祷呢。”

客人们在经过一晚上的觥筹交错、推杯换盏之后终于陆续离开了。红堡被夜幕完全笼罩。  
二楼萨米特王子的办公室里，洛基正站在窗前望着外面的泰姬陵。  
“月光下的泰姬陵特别迷人，看起来神秘遥远又洁白无瑕。”萨米特也来到窗边，他看着摘下头巾的洛基，“诗人形容她是永恒面颊上的一颗泪滴。正如洛基你给我的感觉一样。”  
“太唯美了，并不适合我。我更喜欢你们神庙里那些米特纳（注），栩栩如生。”摘掉了头巾，洛基的声音清晰迷人，在人前完全闻不到的信息素也带着一丝撩人的气息丝丝缕缕的散发出来。  
“那你可以去克久拉霍。”萨米特介绍说，“那里的雕塑最多最精美，刻画了世间万物，众神，战士，野兽，舞蹈家……纵情狂欢的场景极其震撼。”  
“这就是印度，有着最动人最香艳的故事，也有着最卑微最可怜的人民。”萨米特看着红堡外的亚穆纳河，深夜还有一些虔诚的信徒在浑浊的河水中沐浴，“他们需要被教导和引领。必须由强大的领袖才能领导印度。”  
“那无疑就是殿下您了。”洛基微笑着，“老国王已经重病缠身，殿下的机会不是就在眼前吗？”  
“可我有十一个兄弟，我想你应该能明白我的处境。”萨米特叹了口气，“虽然有些兄弟年纪尚幼，但他们的母亲都有着显赫的家族，这势必是一场恶战，可我不希望人民因此受到牵连。”  
“显赫的家族殿下同样也有，而且在我看来，殿下的政治才能是最优秀的，只是有时您还不够狠心罢了。”洛基垂下眼眸，他自然知道萨米特一直与他们家族保持交好的目的，但他并不想参与帝国的皇位之争，十一位王子都有自己的势力，惹火上身意味着巨大的牺牲。  
“所以我希望可以和平解决问题，如果我拥有最先进的技术和最强大的武力，我就能带领人民走向繁荣，这样我的选票自然最高。”萨米特皱了皱眉，“可是异能者的实验出了问题，那位班纳博士自己受到了辐射，发生了异变，我不知道他去哪里了，只留下这些资料，我也希望你能帮我找到他。”  
洛基惊讶地看着萨米特打开电脑，为他播放那些实验的记录，他看到一个绿色的怪物正在破坏着实验室里的一切，然后直接撕裂了实验室的隔离门跑了出去。难怪阿莫拉说她从没看到班纳博士离开红堡，原来班纳博士已经变成了怪物。  
“我组织这次会议，就是希望能够找到这方面的专家来帮忙一起解读这些资料。但更重要的是，必须尽快找到班纳博士，他现在的状况极不稳定。”  
看来这次倒是真的需要和神盾局合作了，洛基看着那些记录在心里飞快的算计，变身后的班纳博士看起来破坏力无比惊人，而且武器对他没有任何效果，他要想带这么一个怪物回去不太可能，只能从神盾局入手了。  
“好吧，我知道了。”洛基点点头，“我明天就让我手下的人一起去寻找班纳博士的下落，这些资料殿下不介意让我拿走吧。”  
“当然可以，”萨米特突然把手放在洛基正在拿数据卡的手上，“这么晚了，不如先去休息吧，等睡醒了再拿也不迟。”  
洛基在心里冷笑一声，手腕一翻就把卡片不知道塞到了哪里。“殿下难道没听说过，我只和我的姐姐上床吗？”  
“小洛基，故意勾引我，现在又搬出你姐姐吓我？”萨米特似怒非怒的瞪着洛基，刚才那位忧国忧民的王子殿下像是变了一个人，“你肚子里是她的孩子吗？”  
“我也听说你想摆脱她的控制很久了，难道你不觉得这样是对她很好的打击吗？”萨米特的话让洛基直想反胃。  
洛基淡淡的开口：“这样可不明智，殿下。如果你认为这样就能打击她，那你就太小看她了，如果她知道你碰过我和这个孩子，她会毫无犹豫的杀了我和这个孩子，还会顾忌殿下你吗？”  
“但是你可以等，殿下。”洛基假笑了一下，“等我成为家主，你自然可以得到你想要的。”  
“小骗子，你都让我等了五年了！”萨米特终于生气又无奈的坐下，“我真不知道你还对多少Alpha说过这种话，我听从你的安排，让布鲁斯·班纳开始研究基因工程，还按你的要求，把研究成果让人改编后发出去，现在都是我收拾烂摊子，你却连这一点小小的回报也不肯给我。”  
“说话要小心。”洛基不高兴的打断他，“难道这几年我没有帮你培养杀手和间谍？你那凶残的长兄不是我帮你解决的？这样你才能同时维持你的和平和权利。我们只是等价交换，你要是想要更多，你得付出更多才行。”  
洛基说完就带上头巾离开了萨米特的办公室，看也不看一眼一脸挫败瘫坐在椅子上的王子殿下。

洛基出门把数据卡交给了斯科尔奇，吩咐他去交给托尼，又安排安格尔去联系家族的人寻找班纳博士，他自己有些疲惫的回到了房间。可刚打开门，他就被一股大力猛地推进房间，对方似乎知道他的情况，推他的同时还抓着他的脖子避免他摔倒。  
他扭头就看到索尔阴沉的脸色。  
索尔用身体把门撞上后，推搡着他坐进沙发里。  
“你在跟踪我？”洛基沉默了一会儿，看对方不吭声，只好先开口，“你听到了多少？”  
“你以为神盾局会相信你吗？”索尔闷闷的回了一句，“把你的头巾摘下来……”  
他还没说完，洛基就拿掉了头巾，索尔震惊的看着那张熟悉的脸，“真的是你，洛德……”  
“是我。”洛基笑了笑，“现在，你要把你知道的全都告诉神盾局吗？”

十年前  
刚刚大学毕业的索尔没有和一帮好兄弟出去周游世界，他成绩优异，年轻气盛，不屑于回到家族去继承父亲安排好的事业和婚事，他简直不敢相信，都21世纪了，还有家族联姻这种封建做派。  
他和简一起参加了志愿组织，来到苏丹开展援建活动，简是他在大学里的女友，他很喜欢这个聪明又美丽的女孩，但又不全是为了她才不愿意回家结婚，他似乎并不想那么早安定下来，而且，简虽然很好，但偶尔也会让他觉得有点乏味。  
出于一点莫名的内疚，他答应了简的邀请，来到这个第三世界国家，不过确实让他看到了生活在水深火热中的穷人，也感到了自己的幼稚和无力，倒是真心实意的想留在这里为当地的人民作一些贡献。  
那天白天他们和当地村落的族长开了一天的会儿，讨论发电站的开发计划。晚上回到族长为他们腾出来的一间砖瓦房里，这估计已经是村落里最大最好的一栋房子了。  
连日的奔波让简很快就疲惫的入睡了。  
可索尔睡不着，尽管已经住了几天了，他还是不习惯这种地方，低矮的屋檐，发霉的气味，根本不隔音的墙壁传来不远处当地父母打骂孩子的声音。  
辗转反侧好长时间，他一看表还不到十一点，干脆起身穿上衣服出了门，准备去不远处的沙滩吹吹风。  
坐在沙滩上看着漫天的繁星，索尔才觉得周围渐渐安静了下来。  
可这时海里突然游过来一个人。那个人速度很快，转眼就游到了岸边，从海水中站起来，黑色微卷的头发贴在他苍白的脸颊上，上身的衣服全被浸湿了贴在他的身上。  
我难道遇到传说中的人鱼了？索尔惊讶的看着那个向他走过来的男人，不，男孩儿。然后又发现他的裤子也湿透了，裹在两条修长笔直的双腿上。  
哦，看来他不是人鱼，不过他为什么穿着衣服游泳啊？索尔还在神游的时候，那个男孩儿已经扑到了他身上。  
这时索尔才发现一件要命的事情。  
这是一个Omega，一个在发情的Omega，当他走过来的时候，他被海水掩盖的信息素疯狂地散发出来，汇成一股香甜的浓郁的味道，而索尔，恰恰是一个嗅觉格外灵敏的Alpha。  
这导致索尔不得不尴尬的接住这个男孩儿，然后又迅速的推开了他，因为他感觉到自己的下身已经开始勃起，被他的牛仔裤勒得发疼。  
这个男孩儿倒是没介意他的无礼，而是迅速躲到了他的身后，这时索尔才注意到跟着男孩儿的还有好几艘渔船，渔船上跳下来几十个壮汉。  
“别让他们把我带走。”男孩儿的身体和声音都打着颤，这让索尔不由地升腾起一股保护欲。  
“你们是谁？为什么抓一个Omega？”索尔知道在当地Omega并没有太多人权，他站起来问道。  
“别多管闲事，外地人，这个Omega……”一个带头样子的男人恶狠狠地说，不过他话还没说完就捂着脖子倒了下去，黑漆漆的夜里没有人看清到底是怎么回事。  
其他人都惊恐地跳起来，“抓住那个Omega，一定是他搞的鬼。”  
索尔看这群蛮不讲理的人也生气了，他很快和冲过来的一群人打了起来，但那个Omega丝毫不加遮掩的信息素实在太扰民了，他分明看到身前的几个人都露出贪婪的神色盯着那个男孩儿。  
索尔不耐烦的双手蓄力，一股电流缠绕在他的小臂上，他直接挥拳出去，很快一群人都被电晕在了沙滩上。  
然后他迅速脱掉自己的外套，罩在男孩儿的脑袋上。  
男孩儿拉着比他大一圈的衣服探出头问：“你是异能者？你叫什么名字？”  
索尔点点头，“索尔，索尔·奥丁森。我是来这里援建的，你呢？”  
那个男孩儿在听到他的名字时脸色似乎变了，但很快又恢复正常，“洛德，叫我洛德。”他轻轻的回答，站了起来。  
他的腿在发抖，看的出来发情期的痛苦正在折磨着他，刚走了两步，他就要摔倒，索尔连忙扶住他。  
洛德顺势挂在了索尔的身上，“我没力气了……”他抬起湿漉漉的绿色眼睛望着索尔，“帮帮我……”  
索尔的下身又不争气的开始膨胀。你清醒点！索尔·奥丁森！这只是个陌生的Omega，而且，好像还没成年吧？  
“你多大了？”索尔昏头昏脑的开口。  
洛德听到这句没头没脑的问话似乎有点绷不住想笑，不过忍住了，“我已经18岁了。”

洛基气疯了，他没想到自己会被退婚！自从被海拉打败夺走了家主之位以来，他还没有这么生气过。  
他才刚满十八岁，但他的追求者已经从欧洲排到了美洲，不说他本身就是个骄傲又诱人的Omega，他背后的家族和势力也足以让人趋之若鹜，但他细长的手指划过那一串求婚者的名字时，只有奥丁森这个姓氏让他停留了一下。  
海拉也赞同他的决定，但是没想到他们刚刚定好联姻的第二天，就传来了奥丁森家的儿子离家出走的消息。  
这是明晃晃打他的脸，洛基可丢不起这个人，他拒绝再和别人结婚。海拉居然还冷嘲热讽的说不联姻的Omega对她没用，然后就把他踢出家门让他处理家族叛徒这种脏活去了。  
这个狡猾的叛徒躲到了苏丹靠海的一艘破渔船上，洛基花了点时间才找到他，把满腔的愤怒都发泄到了这个家伙身上，让他熬了两天两夜才死。  
不过这个卑鄙的家伙居然对他下了慢性的诱发药剂，以至于为了欣赏自己杰作的洛基错过了下船的时间，还发现自己开始发情了。  
洛基从没有让自己真正的进入过完全的发情期，他认为自己的意志力足以对抗一切本能，可他还是太年轻了。  
这种该死的药物无法缓解，以至于周围的Alpha都开始蠢蠢欲动，他杀了几个人后，发现渐渐力不从心，没办法，只能跳海逃走。  
刚游到海岸就发现一个强壮的Alpha，洛基窃喜，正好省自己力气了。  
结果让他意外的是，这个Alpha不仅拥有强大的异能，还恰好就是自己的逃婚对象。  
上天真是把报仇的机会送到了他的手边，洛基的嘴角扯出一丝恶毒的笑，“我已经18岁了。”洛基柔声细语的回答着。

不过这个索尔大概脑子里也只有肌肉，全然没有注意到洛基伪装拙劣的表情，坚定地推开洛基靠过来的身体。  
“不行，不行，你还是太小了。”索尔摇头，看着泫然欲泣的Omega，狠狠心抓住了他的脖颈，悄悄的释放了一丝带着他信息素的电流，这可以让Omega昏睡过去，好帮他度过糟糕的发情期。  
“啊！”发情期异常敏感的腺体冷不防被这样刺激了一下，洛基浑身发抖的叫了出来，可令索尔意外的是，他根本没有晕，那双本来迷蒙的绿眼睛有一丝狠厉一闪而过。  
这个混蛋还敢电他！洛基可悲的感觉到那股电流顺着他的腺体直接窜到他的尾椎，让他的后面顿时涌出一股热液。  
别以为我不敢杀你。洛基边在心里咒骂边瘫软在索尔身上，“我要死了……”他呢喃着把两条长腿盘到索尔腰上。  
索尔强行保持的理智快要崩溃了，看洛基的样子他又不敢再来一次，刚才那下已经很厉害了，没想到这个男孩儿居然没事，看来他体质比较特殊。  
索尔只好抱起洛基来到了一艘渔船上，他把洛基放到一张看起来还算干净的长椅上，“我帮你叫医生来吧。”  
“这附近哪里有医生啊。”洛基叹了口气，修长的四肢牢牢地缠在索尔的身上，“如果你不肯帮我就走吧，反正外面还躺着好几个Alpha……”  
洛基话还没说完，就感觉到索尔掐着自己腰的手猛地加大了力气，“你才多大？怎么能这么自暴自弃？你不该这么小就随便找个Alpha，你放心，我一定会把你救出去，我可以供你上大学，把你当自己弟弟一样对待。”  
洛基嘴巴不由自主的张大了，拜托！这个Alpha乱加人设的能力还能再好一点吗？已经在脑子里把他演绎成一个什么身世可怜的柔弱Omega了？！  
洛基抬头堵住那张还在为他规划未来的嘴巴，甚至不惜用上自己的舌头。两个人很快你来我往的热切激吻起来，以至于过了好半天分开的时候，复活量惊人的索尔都气喘吁吁像刚用百米冲刺的速度跑完一场马拉松，洛基的口水更是顺着合不上的嘴唇流到了自己的脖颈上。  
索尔抬手摩挲着洛基被吻的红肿的嘴唇，“我不能这么做，但是，我会帮你。”  
索尔说完就扯掉洛基的裤子，粗粝的手指猛地捅进洛基潮湿的后穴。第一次被外物入侵到最脆弱的地方让洛基绷紧了全身的肌肉。  
好紧，才一根手指就这么艰难，索尔感觉这个男孩儿应该是第一次，“放松，洛德，我不会伤害你，我只用手指帮你，别怕。”  
洛基咬着嘴唇点了点头，努力放松自己，索尔慢慢地摸索着这具身躯的敏感点，很快就让洛基软了身子，索尔又加了一根手指，模仿抽插的动作进出着洛基紧窄的甬道，随着力道的加重，很快就传来了一阵阵淫糜的水声，洛基羞耻的抬起一只胳膊挡住自己的脸。  
果然还是个孩子，索尔看着洛基从头到脚都变成了粉红色，下身的坚硬虽然尺寸不小，但也是浅嫩的色泽，稀疏的体毛软软地覆盖在上面，同样柔软的后穴在自己的手指下已经变得艳红多汁，挺翘的臀部随着自己的动作不自觉的摆动着，索尔似乎很满意这具身体青涩的反应，更加用力的把手指插进洛基的体内。  
“不！”一直不肯出声的洛基喊了一声，索尔粗长的手指碰到了那个隐秘器官的入口，从没感受过的强烈刺激让洛基夹起了双腿。  
索尔用力摁住他，“是这里吗？小洛德？这里很舒服对不对？”索尔边说边反复攻击着那最敏感的区域，洛基摇着头推拒他的手臂，可他的细胳膊细腿哪里能撼动索尔铜墙铁壁一般的身躯，终于在索尔强悍地攻击下尖叫着达到了高潮。  
第一次就被人用手指操到高潮，这让洛基颇受打击，他喘息着平复体内的余韵。不过发情期的身体没那么容易满足，被这样照顾过的后穴似乎更空虚了，他迫切的想要眼前这个Alpha用更粗大更契合的东西来填满他。  
洛基伸手解开索尔的皮带，拉下他的内裤，索尔一直坚硬着的下身弹了出来，“呜……”这个尺寸着实让洛基吃了一惊，甚至怀疑退婚也许是个还不错的选择，不过那也得是他提出来！  
索尔摁住洛基捣乱的手，“别乱来，你要是还不舒服我可以继续帮你，但是这个不行，你受不了……”  
这是什么意思！？洛基真的很想拔出他的匕首捅进这个Alpha的肚子里，敢小看他！  
“我看你很难受……”洛基委屈巴巴地望着索尔，“我也想帮你，索尔。”洛基边说边摸着自己的下面，然后用沾满体液的手指抚摸着小索尔，“它都被你操出这么多水了，已经够湿了，来吧……”  
索尔觉得名叫理智的那根线嘣的一声断掉了，他拉开洛基的手，猛地沉下腰蹭过那湿漉漉的臀缝，带着灼热气息的巨物和手指的感觉完全不同，剑拔弩张，杀气腾腾！  
“你这是自找苦吃！”索尔忍得汗都一颗颗滴了下来，本来就被Omega浓郁信息素挑逗的下身快要爆炸了，他用力地撞击着那个小小的入口，还没进去就让洛基不由自主地往后缩。  
“别躲！”索尔拉开他想合上的双腿，攥着他的脚踝盯着他，“再给你一次机会，你想要这个，是吗？”  
洛基眼泪汪汪的看着索尔，似乎是害怕又似乎是渴望地小声说着，“是的，是的，哥哥，给我……”  
这个绿眼睛的小妖精，因为刚才索尔说把他当弟弟看待，所以他故意用了哥哥这个词。  
果然他还没说完，索尔就冲进了他的体内，洛基无声的张大了嘴，腰都被顶到弹起来。  
身体像是从内部被利刃直直剖开，那种痛苦不像平常训练中受的伤，而是深入骨髓，直击灵魂！让洛基头皮发麻，小腹发紧，后背弓起，像条被抛上岸的鱼一样蹦跶起来。  
不过索尔只是让他适应了那么一小会儿，就开始用力地抽插起来。  
洛基很快哭了起来，不仅仅是痛，更多的是快感，强大的快感像电流一样从他们相连的部位传到洛基的四肢百骸，这种陌生的体验让洛基沉迷又恐慌，像在吸食高纯度的毒品，让人丧失了全部的反抗意志，只能在快感中紧紧抓着身上剧烈晃动的那具身躯。  
这个Omega的眼泪也太多了。索尔无奈的摸着扒在他身上的男孩儿汗湿的头发，亲吻着他湿润的眼睑，不过他的下半身却被这种诚实的反应刺激的更加肿胀坚硬，他难耐的又加了一层力气，果然听到了更多的哭叫声。  
青涩的身体很容易就被操到了最深处，不过这次可没有那么轻松了，在索尔进入他生殖腔的那一刻，洛基像是要断气一样的喊了一声，两条卡在索尔腰侧的腿绞得死紧，全身的肌肉都紧张到颤抖。  
索尔被他夹得也低吼一声，用尽全力狠狠地抽出来，再狠狠的撞进去，最后一把把他摁到自己的胸前，在他体内张开了结，卡住他的腔口达到了顶峰。  
洛基松了口气瘫软下来，可他没轻松多久，就惊恐地发现索尔的阴茎根本就没有软，他只等结消下去了就又开始了新一轮的进攻。最后洛基已经不知道自己射过几次了，等索尔再次射的时候，他只能无力地缩在索尔的怀里，任由索尔把一股股精液射进自己身体的最深处。

注：米特纳：印度神庙里描绘男女性爱姿势的组合雕塑。


	3. 地下王国

三 地下王国

索尔再醒来的时候，发现自己好好地躺在那间低矮的砖房里，简从外面走进来，“你醒了？你怎么睡那么沉？怎么都叫不醒？好了，都快中午了，快起来吧。”  
索尔低头看着自己身上穿戴整齐的衣服，他拍了下有点昏沉的脑袋，难道昨晚做梦了吗？

六年前  
苏丹那晚的事情真的就像一场梦一样，索尔醒来后再去那个沙滩，没发现有任何渔船，和他打斗的那些人也都像蒸发在了空气中，毫无痕迹。  
而那个绿眼睛的Omega也没有任何踪迹，附近的人都说没有见过这样的人，可那种真实发生过的感觉让索尔深深怀疑自己是遇上了一条人鱼，然后又被他施了一个魔法，搅乱了自己的记忆。  
最让他奇怪的是，他记得昨晚使用了异能，这一般会给身体带来副作用，但他却没有任何使用过异能的不适感，反而觉得自己能量充沛，似乎比以前更厉害了。  
从苏丹回来后，没多久他就和简分手了，不知道为什么他也不太想再找女朋友，于是就这么随着心情换了一个又一个的情人，还有一份又一份的工作。  
最近他的好友范达尔邀请他去参加一个任务，范达尔也是个叛逆的富家子弟，他们两家很早就交好，但范达尔不喜欢办公室的工作，非要去参军，退役回来后就开了一家安保公司，他说自己喜欢这种自由又刺激的生活，索尔被他说动也到了他的公司。  
这次他们公司接到了一个保镖的工作，客人正是著名贸易公司的继承人，希芙小姐。她刚刚接管公司不久，要去西班牙谈一个新项目的开发，但是她曾经被人绑架过，所以她的父亲总是不放心她自己出门。希芙并不是个娇滴滴的小女孩儿，自从遭遇绑架后她就一直在练习格斗，比一般的成年男人还要厉害。  
显然范达尔抢着接这趟活是别有用心，他前段时间在某次酒会上认识了希芙，就想追求这位英气勃勃的美人，所以拉着索尔一路保护他们，这样他就可以放心的谈情说爱了。  
索尔本来不想去当电灯泡，但被范达尔忽悠说就当公费旅游了，他们住在西班牙马略卡港附近，有最美的海景和冲浪基地，这让喜欢冲浪的索尔动了心。  
不过让他俩意想不到的是，希芙居然对索尔一见倾心，有事没事的总要找索尔聊天，这让范达尔终于忍不住地把索尔拉到卫生间里。  
“兄弟你这样也太不地道了吧，我都努力了两个月了，你就这么横刀夺爱！”范达尔指责索尔。  
索尔无辜的耸耸肩，“你难道没看到是希芙一直要找我吗？我可没主动搭过话，昨天晚上她敲我房间的门我都装作没听见呢，这样还不够朋友啊。”  
范达尔只能后悔自己错误的决策，“总之今晚你不要留在酒店里，这张卡给你，到城里最著名的萨卡俱乐部去待一晚上。”  
“这不好吧，我在工作呢。”索尔为难的说。  
“我是你的老板！”范达尔终于忍不住吼了一声，“今天你放假！”  
索尔只好揣着卡打了个车来到萨卡俱乐部，不过他来得有点早，俱乐部还没开门，索尔挠着头看到俱乐部旁边有个饭店，就准备先去吃点东西。  
这个时间饭店人还不多，索尔看到一个身材火辣的女服务员走过来，上下打量着他，“你是外地人，来这里旅游的？”  
“主要是工作。”索尔笑了笑，“但现在好像不需要了。”  
“你的身材很棒。什么工作？”这个服务员好像对他很感兴趣，边说边把他引导到一个清静的位置。  
“私人保镖。暂时的。”索尔老实的回答了。  
这位服务员听到笑了起来，“很不错，我推荐这里的海鲜烩饭，是店里的招牌，不会让给你失望的。”  
“好吧，我就要这个。”索尔从善如流的答应了。

那个该死的女人！索尔头疼欲裂的醒来时，发现自己被关在一间焊着铁栅栏的牢房里，从周围昏暗的灯光和潮湿的霉味来判断应该是在地下。  
他愤怒的爬起来，抓着栏杆想要喊人，结果栏杆是通电的，他被电的不轻，晕乎乎的摔到地上。  
“唉，你也是被绑架来的？”旁边坐着一位光头大汉，看着索尔摔到地上，同情地问。  
“这是哪里？是谁把我带到这来的？”索尔准备先问问情况。  
“这是萨卡俱乐部的地下拳场啊，是老板的手下把你扔进来的。”那个壮汉的声音非常意外的软萌，“哦，我叫寇格，这位是我的朋友，米克。你呢？”  
“索尔。”索尔很是奇怪他们这么淡定的待在这里，“你们也是被抓来的，那你们怎么不想办法跑呢？”  
“很多人像你一样，刚进来的时候都想跑，但时间长了就习惯了。”寇格细声细气地说，“只要你能赢，就可以享受最好的待遇，不过你要是输了，就只能被扔进垃圾场了。”  
他们正说着，进来一个穿着花里胡哨的男人和下午索尔刚遇到的那位服务员。索尔立刻跳起来，“你这个骗子！居然对我下药！”  
那个女人根本不理他，“还不错吧，五万美金。”  
“什么！你才卖五万美金！”索尔大叫起来，“不对！你们这么做是违法的！”  
“看着很普通啊。估计打不过我的冠军。”那个骚包的男人不屑地看着索尔，“两万美金。”  
混蛋！这是极大的侮辱！索尔生气的举起拳头，电流闪现过他的手臂，“叫你那个什么冠军过来，我现在就打给你看。”  
“哇哦，他还有异能，十万美金！”那个女人兴奋地加价。  
男人撇撇嘴，不情愿地说：“好吧，好吧，就十万美金。”  
女人拿着钱就开心的走了，男人来到牢房前，“这个形象不行，帮他打理一下，我要那种狂野战士的风格。还有拿个抑制异能的机器帮他戴上，比赛前我希望他可以保留实力。”  
男人身后的几个人拿着一种长棍子直接戳到索尔的身上，索尔一下子又晕了过去。

等索尔再醒来的时候，他已经到了拳场后台，他觉得脑袋很凉快，抬手摸了一下，发现自己金色的长发已经变成可怜的板寸，他咒骂了一句，在心里发誓非要把那个男人的脑袋塞进马桶不可。  
他跳起来，发现脖子上被装了一个装置，他研究了半天也摘不掉，只能暂时不去管了。  
他躺的地方很狭窄，基本就只有一个人的空间，四周黑漆漆的，只有头顶一盏小灯，而且头顶总是传来震动和喊声，像是竞技场观众席的下面，他只好冷静下来，希望能找到出去的路。  
他正摸索着呢，突然透进来一束光，铁门被打开了，震耳欲聋的声音立刻涌了进来。  
“下一个上场的是位新选手，雷电者！他是一个有异能的强壮Alpha。”一个激动的解说员声音传来，“他能打败我们的冠军吗？观众们，赶快下注吧，最后一分钟，比赛马上开始。”  
索尔只能走出来，刺眼的灯光差点把他闪瞎，他努力适应了一下，就看到自己正站在一个全部被铁丝网围起来的深坑竞技场内，铁门在他身后被合上，四周坐着爆满的观众，而正上方最大的VIP包厢中正坐着那个可恶的男人，他身边还坐着一个带面具的人，那人本来懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，看到他出来一下子坐直了身体。

“怎么？洛基，你认识他？”一直看着洛基的高天尊发现了他的异常，开口问道。  
“不认识。”洛基又靠了回去，“只是他的长相很像一个故人。”  
那个蠢货怎么会在这里？洛基心里非常惊讶，他这次又被海拉踢到西班牙来找一位什么生物学家，其实他早就找到了，但是他才不会乖乖听话把人带回去呢，先玩几天再说吧。  
没想到会在这里遇到索尔，这家伙还真是能把自己搞得一次比一次狼狈。明明是个有家世有实力有颜值的大好青年，非要离经叛道地脱离家族，到处当免费苦力，还把自己搞进地下格斗场。  
洛基想着自己的心事，下面的战斗已经开始了。  
萨卡的冠军是一位身材接近两米五的大块头，从观众的呼声中可以听出他的外号是“诅咒战士”。诅咒战士的头上带着黑色长角的头盔，拳头上伸出粗长的钢钉，还拿着一把巨斧。为什么他还有武器？这是作弊！索尔愤愤不平地想，不过这种地方也没有讲理的机会。他只能迅速躲过对方凶猛的一击，灵活快速地一个转身就跳到对方的肩膀上，拳头狠狠地砸在了对方的头盔上。  
对方一声惨呼，把他甩了下来，速度陡然提升了数倍，一脚就把索尔踢飞了出去。  
这也是一位异能者，索尔看到对方几乎变成残影的动作，这早就超越了正常的人类速度。  
可惜比赛的时候没有犹豫的时间，索尔瞬间就被击中了好几下，吐出了一口血。观众席上传来兴奋的尖叫，还有一片“kill him！”的呼声。  
不能跟着对方的速度走，索尔干脆躺在地上双手护头，硬扛着四面八方传来的拳打脚踢，速度够快力量就不够，这种攻击暂时不会对他造成致命的重伤，他闭上眼睛专注的听着拳脚攻击时带动的气流。  
那些破风的声音渐渐清晰起来，抓到你了！索尔突然睁开充满了电光的双目，带着超高电压的一拳闪电般地击中对方的脑袋，对手直接飞了出去，重重的倒在地上。  
索尔不会给他喘息的机会，一跃而起，跳到对方身上，一拳拳的砸下来，每一拳都能带来一片焦黑的电击痕迹。对方被他打得毫无还手之力，四周安静了下来，全都看着场上那个浑身闪着电光的男人挥舞着他的拳头，有人喊了起来，“雷神！雷神！”大家都跟着喊起雷神的称号。  
诅咒战士毕竟也是身经百战，他用力挣脱开索尔的束缚，靠腰部的力量把索尔弹了出去，索尔根本没落地，在空中一个旋转就又扑了过来，诅咒战士此刻也发动全身的力量冲了过来。  
包厢里的两个人都紧张地直起身子，伸着脑袋想看清这一幕，但在这千钧一发的时刻，高天尊突然摁下了手里的控制器。  
索尔感觉到脖子上那个装置像被收紧一样突然勒住了他，瞬间抽光了他所有的力量，他从半空摔了下来，在他陷入彻底的黑暗前，他看到诅咒战士已经像一座山一样重重的砸在了他的身上。  
洛基愤怒的扭头瞪着高天尊，不过又很快反应过来地干笑了两声，“真是一场精彩的比赛。”

索尔惊喘着一下子坐起来，他总觉得战斗好像还没有结束，但是全身传来的剧痛让他抬不起拳头来。  
“别紧张，我已经帮你包扎好了，你需要恢复。”一个熟悉的声音传来，索尔扭头看到坐在他身边的洛基。  
“洛德！”索尔惊喜的叫道，“是你！我就知道你是真的！你怎么会在这里？”  
什么叫我是真的？洛基真是搞不懂这个索尔的脑回路。“我在这里打工，倒是你，怎么被抓进来的？我到赛场送酒才发现是你。”  
“别提了，那个可恶的女人。”索尔想要站起来，才发现自己被脱了个精光，他赶快又盖上那层毯子，“这是……”  
“你伤的很重，老板让我帮你治疗。”洛基摁住他，“别乱动了，你现在应该没有力气了吧。”  
索尔懊恼的发现使用异能再加上那个奇怪的装置，给他带来了严重的后遗症，他现在浑身像铅块一样重，可他不想在洛基面前露出脆弱的样子，咬牙坐了起来，摸到脖子上那个东西。  
“那是抑制异能的设备。”洛基解释道，“打开时它就可以发射一种磁场，这种磁场可以干扰异能者的能力，而且会带来很强烈的副作用。”  
“你有办法打开吗？”索尔焦急地问，又想起他只是一个无依无靠的打工仔，自己也太为难他了，“算了，先别管这个了，现在几点了？”  
“凌晨两点。”洛基拿出手机看了看。  
“能借你的手机打个电话吗？”索尔看到手机激动了一下，洛基点点头把手机递给他。  
索尔拨了范达尔的号码，可迟迟没有人接电话，这个不靠谱的家伙，索尔正想着再给谁打电话呢，洛基问他：“你想叫人来吗？这里是老板的势力范围，连警察都维护他，而且这周围机关重重，贸然进来是很危险的。”  
索尔皱了皱眉，“那有办法出去吗？”  
洛基点点头，“我知道一条路，但是也有很多人看守，你现在这样恐怕出不去。”  
索尔无奈地叹了口气，确实，他现在坐着都觉得要散架了，他得再想想还有没有什么办法。

房间一时安静了下来，索尔这才注意到这个房间布置的非常像酒店的蜜月套房，他坐在一张圆形的大床上，旁边还有一个面积不小的室内浴池，池边女神雕像手中的瓶子里不断流淌着细细的水流，桌子上点着一盏金色的香氛灯，散发着一股甜腻腻的味道。  
“这里是？”索尔奇怪的问，他不是一直被扔在地下牢房里吗？  
洛基垂下头，不好意思的开口：“老板还让我……好好的照顾你……”  
他看着索尔有些吃惊的表情，“你很受观众欢迎，老板希望你能留在这。”  
索尔笑了笑，“他痴心妄想，我一定要出去，还有那个混蛋，我非得好好教训教训他。”  
洛基附和地说，“当然，我相信你可以。不过，要是老板发现我没有按他的吩咐做，恐怕我也会被扔进格斗场。”洛基抱着自己的肩膀害怕地说。  
索尔赶快心疼的搂着他，“他经常让你做这种事吗？！”  
洛基摇摇头，“没有，我是个男性Omega，并不受欢迎，只是我和老板说认识你，他才派我来的。”  
“还记得上次吗？是我被人追杀，你救了我，这次又换成你被人绑架，我也要救你出去。你好好养伤，我会想办法带你出去。”洛基说着跨到了索尔的身上。

“那是催情的香氛……”洛基的身体有点发热，“而且，老板明早肯定会问的。”  
洛基边说边脱自己的衣服，他的下身已经勃起了，比索尔记忆中的尺寸又变大了，嗯，当年那具青涩的身体已经变得成熟健美，带着一丝性感的气息……  
打住，现在是什么状况，索尔！你在想什么！索尔沮丧的发现自己居然也勃起了，为什么他的自制力在这个Omega面前就这么不堪一击？  
“我们现在不应该做这种事吧。”索尔握着洛基的脖颈，摩挲着他有些肿胀的腺体，“而且我现在……”  
“你躺着别动就好。”洛基推倒了索尔，掀开他身上的毯子，跪坐在他双腿中间。  
然后洛基低下头含住他的小索尔，索尔激灵了一下，低头就看到洛基正费力地想把他超标的阴茎吞进嘴巴里，他的嘴巴被撑得满满地，可还是只能含进去一个头部，看他的样子快被急哭了。  
索尔又想起这个Omega有多能流眼泪，他赶快拉住洛基，“别勉强。”  
洛基看起来不甘不愿地吐出了小索尔，用舌头轻轻的舔着，啜泣一样地说：“我知道怎么做，可从来没有做过，我希望你舒服。”  
索尔觉得他的理智又一次弃他而去了，身上的伤口似乎都没有那么痛了，他控制不住的开口：“你转过来，我们一起试试。”  
洛基听话的转了个身，把自己的臀部挪到了索尔的脸前，索尔闻到了Omega独特的信息素味道，他身上没有任何其他人的味道，就只有他自己的气味。这不是他的发情期，但那股淡淡的气味依然让人欲罢不能，索尔张口含住那根长大了但色泽没有太大变化的干净的小洛基，这让洛基软下了腰，也含住自己嘴边的那根巨物。  
两个人很快都掌握了让对方愉快的节奏，并没有太快，但是柔软的唇舌给他们带来了温柔体贴的感觉，适应了之后就可以越含越深，最后索尔把小洛基整个都吞进了喉咙里，第一次被这样照顾的洛基爽的想要哭喊出来，可他的嘴巴也被塞得毫无缝隙，只能默默的含着眼泪承受着让他浑身发抖的快感。  
索尔很快发现洛基的后穴流出了不少黏滑的液体，顺着他的会阴流到了索尔的嘴唇上，索尔猛地抓住那两片雪白的臀肉，大力的揉搓着，果然更多的液体涌了出来，索尔吐出小洛基，狠狠地舔上了那个瑟缩的小洞。  
洛基呜呜地扭着腰，想躲开这突如其来的攻击，可索尔不放过他，抬起头用力的吮吸着那个可怜的穴口，甚至连周围的一圈褶皱都被他吸进嘴巴里用牙齿碾磨了一遍，直到入口处的软肉被他的舌头全部翻搅出来，他才松开洛基。  
洛基早就瘫软在他的大腿上，含不住的小索尔戳在他的脸颊上，绿色的眼睛蓄满了泪水，索尔觉得心里某种肆虐的感觉又开了闸，这个小妖精总是可以撩拨起他内心深处那些黑暗的东西。他好像纯真的什么都不懂，身体却又敏感淫荡地好像时刻都需要Alpha把他填满。索尔想着就把洛基推到身下，拉高他的腰臀，用野兽交配般的姿势插进了洛基的身体。  
洛基啊的叫了一声，被舔咬到又红又肿的后穴艰难的吞下索尔粗壮的阴茎，那里的褶皱似乎被瞬间抻平，又痛又爽的感觉让洛基把额头重重地磕到了床上，他紧紧攥着的床单似乎要被他拧烂了，索尔伸手抓住他的两只手，整个身体都压了下来，轻咬着他泛红的耳垂，“准备好，我要开始了。”  
洛基还没从被凶猛进入的冲击中喘息过来，索尔就摆动着腰大力的抽插起来，每一下都几乎全部抽离，再全根没入，洛基被牢牢地锁在他的双臂下，简直不敢相信重伤的他还能有这么大的力气。  
不一会儿，洛基就射到了雪白的床单上，可他没时间享受高潮的快感，就被索尔持续的撞击拖到了更猛烈的感觉里，他忍不住求饶，“慢点！索尔！慢点……”  
索尔摸到他喷射了的下面，好歹放慢了动作，给他一点呼吸的时间，小洛基可怜巴巴地哆嗦着，又吐出了一点精液。  
索尔轻笑了一声，“我的小洛德，是前面更舒服还是后面更舒服？”  
这个蠢货，每次都非要问这种问题，洛基拒绝回答，他知道索尔的意思不是舒服了没有，而是服了没有。洛基才不甘心承认自己只要一碰到这个Alpha的身体就好像要化成一滩水了似的，任由这个家伙把他捏扁搓圆。  
不过他不回答也不影响索尔的兴致，索尔等他喘了口气，就把他拖起来继续狠操，不得不说，这具身体比几年前更修长更结实更柔韧了，也更耐操了！  
索尔拉着洛基换了一个又一个姿势，当他把洛基的两条长腿压折到他的胸口，再一次捅进那个已经合不上的小洞时，洛基带着哭声低低地呻吟：“够了，索尔……啊……”可惜他软绵绵的叫声只换来索尔更加用力的撞击，直到那根可怕的凶器再一次进入到他最脆弱的器官，给他带来灭顶的高潮……


	4. 荒郊乐园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是成人级，小朋友不要看哦……

四 荒郊乐园

索尔不敢相信自己又一次昏了过去，当他醒来时，他已经躺在海滨酒店的房间了。  
范达尔戏谑地看着他，“没想到你也玩的这么疯啊，昨天送你回来的那个Omega……啧啧啧，全身都是你的味道，我看他走路都走不太好了，你倒是喝得烂醉……不过你一向不都是只和Beta做爱的嘛，这次怎么了？”  
什么？他根本没喝酒啊，索尔坐起来才发现自己身上的伤全好了，而且那种力量充沛的感觉更胜以往，这是怎么了，他又失忆了！？  
“送我回来的那个人呢？他在哪？”索尔连忙问。  
“他回去了呀，他说还要工作，就走了。”范达尔看着变了脸色的索尔，不明所以：“你想找他再去找他呗，紧张什么。”  
但是几天后当索尔召集好人马闯到萨卡俱乐部的时候，他把高天尊的脑袋摁进了马桶里也没问出那个曾经在这里打工的洛德到底去了哪里。

三年前  
索尔游荡了很多城市，继续换着不同的情人和工作，他总觉得自己会再遇到洛德，再遇到的时候，他一定要抓住他问清楚，这到底是怎么回事。  
不够现在的他暂时没有功夫想这些事，前两天瓦尔基里帮他介绍了个活，嗯，就是那个绑架他的饭店服务员，原来她是个雇佣兵，也是个游戏人间的浪荡子，只要给钱什么活都接。  
在索尔扫荡了一番萨卡俱乐部后，她倒是请索尔喝了顿酒，然后一向认为自己根本不会醉的索尔被她灌得七荤八素，从此打心底崇拜上了瓦尔基里。  
而且索尔还希望她能帮自己留意着洛德，不过瓦尔基里说她从来没见过这么一个人在俱乐部打工，高天尊有个朋友倒是很符合他的描述，但她只见过一面，那个人还带着面具，没看到过长相，不认识。  
这次瓦尔基里叫他一起去摩洛哥，当地正在发生内战，政府军兵力不足，急招大量雇佣兵。  
索尔就这么和瓦尔基里一起上了战场，内乱不比国家直接的大规模战争，反而经常是一些街头巷战，不光需要武器，还会发生肉搏，每天滚刀尖的生活让索尔无暇想自己那点小心事。  
这天他们小队又解决掉一个村庄里的反叛军，活捉了反叛军的首领，为这场战争取得了重大的突破，一队人欢呼雀跃，准备压着叛军回首都领赏金。  
但是消息暂时还不能走漏，他们没有运输直升机之类的配备，只能靠十几辆军车把人带回去，一路上危险还很多，瓦尔基里和索尔商量了一下，决定兵分两路，掩人耳目。索尔押送真正的叛军首领，瓦尔基里押送其他叛军冒充叛军首领。  
制定好作战计划后，他们马上往首都赶。但在夜里赶到首都临近的一个城市，意外还是发生了。  
为了避开大多数反叛军，他们尽量选择偏僻的郊外道路，可途径一座茂密的树林时，一辆车突然爆胎了，索尔下车查看时，发现地上有很多机关，他连忙命令所有的车全部停下，排查所有危险。  
可索尔他们刚下车没多久，一阵机枪扫射的声音响起，索尔连忙让全部人隐蔽好。不过索尔很快察觉机枪的目标并不是他们。  
糟了！索尔给队友打了个掩护他的手势，就飞快的往关着叛军首领的那辆车跑过去。  
可惜已经晚了，枪声很快停下，索尔只看到叛军首领的尸体倒在汽车座位上，鲜血顺着车身流了下来。  
等到索尔他们去追的时候，对方已经全部撤退了。索尔只能无奈的和瓦尔基里会合，这对他们倒没有什么损失，赏金还是可以一分不少的拿到。但是死掉的叛军首领是摩洛哥一位精神领袖的儿子，本来政府想通过控制他来请这位领袖促成和谈，现在他的死亡无疑激起了更大的民愤，让整个局势更加混乱。  
“算了，这也不是我们能控制的，这种国家本来就是纷争不断。”瓦尔基里看着闷闷不乐的索尔，安慰了几句。  
“他还不到三十岁。”索尔突然蹦出一句话，“他是被一枪爆头死掉的，其他枪手不过是伪装。那颗让他送命的子弹是很普通的狙击枪子弹，对方撤退的非常迅速，说明这个狙击手至少在一千米外的地方，当晚能见度并不高，周围遮挡物又太多，用普通狙击枪在这种条件还能做到一击必中的，一定是非常顶尖的专业人士。接这种活的组织就那么几个，每一个都是没人敢惹的大家族。”  
索尔边说边拿出那颗杀了叛军首领的子弹放在桌子上，“他们只是动动手指，一条年轻的生命就没有了，一个国家就完蛋了，更多无辜的人为此丧生，得到利益的只有他们。”  
瓦尔基里没想到索尔突然说起这么沉重的话题，而且平常看起来大大咧咧的傻大个竟然可以把局势分析得这么条理清晰。  
她坐到索尔身边，拍拍他的肩膀，把那颗子弹丢进垃圾桶里，“想这些操蛋的事情干嘛？那个首领也不是什么好人。难道你不是因为不想理会家族的这些事情才跑出来的？我曾经也为那些大家族卖命，把那当做自己的信仰和梦想。可最后呢，不过就是满足他们个人的野心罢了。”  
“别想那么多了，我在首都最好的酒店给兄弟们定了房间，今晚让我们大醉一场，明天想去哪就去哪。”瓦尔基里潇洒的大笑了一声。  
当晚，一群好几周都没睡过床的雇佣兵们兴奋地跑到瓦尔基里订的豪华套房里，像是要把整个酒柜喝空似的开怀畅饮。索尔喝了几杯就没兴致了，趁乱离开了房间，站到酒店半山花园的长廊里发呆。  
这时他看见下面的泳池里有人在游泳，那人用的是非常优美的自由泳姿势，看得出来泳技很好，而且速度很快，莫名给他一种熟悉感，等那人游到岸边翻了个身又换成悠闲的仰泳时，索尔的心狂跳起来。  
那是洛德，他忍不住大喊了一声，“洛德！”

洛基每次解决掉一件生意就喜欢享受几天悠闲的生活，赶回家去又要被海拉教育，还有一堆的烦心事，他才不要这么快回去。  
他让斯科尔奇把游泳池清场了之后，才悠哉的晃过来准备享受一下半山间优美的风景和舒服的池水，不过才游了两圈，他就听到一个兴奋的声音，抬头看到了索尔。  
嗯，好像每次自己需要的时候他都会出现，洛基笑弯了眼睛，冲着躲在暗处已经抄起家伙的斯科尔奇和安格尔摆摆手，示意他们赶快离开。  
“索尔。”他从泳池里站起来抬头看着索尔。  
索尔居然直接从长廊上翻身下来，几个跳跃就从花园来到了泳池。这个身手好的让洛基想起上次他在格斗场上的英姿，不由得有点口干舌燥，洛基又翻到泳池里，几下就游到了岸边，他跳上岸，拿起长凳上的毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。  
索尔本来想问问上次他怎么走的？高天尊没有为难他吧？可看着他的动作不知怎么地突然舌头不太利索了。  
“你怎么会在这？上次我找了你很久。”索尔突然想拿过毛巾帮他擦，好歹控制住了自己的手。  
“我来旅游啊，这里不是著名的景点吗？前几年我打工攒了些钱。”洛基腼腆地回答。“你呢？又来工作？”  
“是的。”想起任务索尔有点不开心，不过他没有提那些血腥的事情。“现在可不是旅游的好时间，这个国家正在发生内战，非常不安全。”  
洛基丢掉毛巾，穿上一件睡袍，“那不如……我雇你保护我。”  
“不过……我没有多少钱，也许我可以换种酬劳。”洛基舔舔嘴唇，抬起眼睛望着索尔。  
索尔不知道这个Omega到底是只对他这样还是一直都这样，不过很显然只要他想诱惑一个人，结果是显而易见的，反正索尔是无心抵抗。  
索尔一把抓住洛基睡袍的领子，把他提过来，吻上那张微露着舌尖的嘴唇，嗯，他的味道还是一如从前的美好。  
洛基顺势把胳膊圈到索尔的脖子上，顺从地张开嘴巴让索尔攻城略地，结果，这个时间超长的格外深入的亲吻让他有点缺氧似的软倒在对方的怀里。等索尔终于放开他时，他只能大口大口的吸着气，然后他就感觉到索尔的手已经伸进了他的睡衣，顺着他的脊背往泳裤里滑。  
“别在这……去……你的房间……”洛基艰难的开口，他刚说完，索尔就一下子把他扛到肩膀上，洛基惊呼了一声。他现在的身高不比索尔矮多少，但体型还是差不多就只有索尔的一半，索尔轻而易举的就可以掌控他，这让他有些挫败的咬牙。更过分的是，索尔还拍了拍他的屁股，“你变重了。不过挺好，这里的肉多了很多。”  
洛基闭上眼睛装没听见，真不知道这个蠢货是真蠢还是假蠢，似乎每次都抵挡不了诱惑，可每次都能让他哑口无言。  
回到房间索尔直接把洛基扔到了床上，撕掉自己的衣服就扑了上去，他这种温情外表下野兽一样的性爱模式对洛基而言已经像戒不掉的毒瘾，洛基很快被他操干地又哭又叫，在天堂和地狱之间浮浮沉沉，浑然不知自己已身在何处。  
等到终于结束的时候，索尔并没有像往常一样搂着他就昏睡过去，洛基等了一会儿，发现索尔还没有从他的身体里出去，他难受地动了动，“快出去，我要睡觉。”  
索尔攥着他的腰，把两个人贴的更紧，“你睡吧，我看着你睡。”  
“你不困吗？”洛基被他勒得翻了个白眼，这要他怎么睡？  
“我不困。”索尔轻吻着他后颈的腺体，“而且我怕我睡着了，你又要消失了。”  
洛基笑了，“我又不是灰姑娘。好了，快睡吧，我不会消失的，你忘了，你还要当我的保镖呢，我可是付过账了，你别跑才对。”  
索尔听到怀里的Omega逐渐传来平缓的呼吸声，他也在这种宁静祥和的气氛中渐渐地睡着了。

索尔被门铃声惊醒了，他睁开眼睛的一瞬间就下意识的往旁边看，洛基正躺在他的身边，睡得很熟，看来昨晚他确实累得够呛。  
索尔笑了笑，跳起来套件睡衣跑去开门，门外的瓦尔基里一群人都已经收拾好了东西，“我们要出发了，你准备好了吗？”  
“我……我想再在这呆几天……”索尔挡着门口不让大家进来。  
瓦尔基里已经闻到了房间里传出来的淫糜味道，她趁着索尔不注意一脚踹开门，果然看到床上凌乱的被子下露出了一簇黑色的头发。  
“哈哈，不错嘛！”瓦尔基里一拳砸在索尔的后背上，“我说昨晚你跑哪去了？好吧，好吧，那我们先走了，你好好享受吧，回去再联系。”  
索尔讪笑了一声，等一群人呼啦啦走了之后赶快关上门，回头发现洛基已经坐了起来靠在床头上。  
“你的朋友？”洛基的声音有点沙哑，“抱歉，我不太方便打招呼。”洛基指着自己红肿的眼睛和嘴唇。  
索尔回到床上，“没关系，大部分只是工作上的伙伴，以后可以再认识。”  
以后？洛基眼睛眯了眯，不过索尔已经蹭到了他的下半身，手指刮过昨晚使用过度到现在还红肿发热的地方，洛基抖了一下。  
“还好吗？”索尔轻声问，刚醒的洛基反应迟钝的点点头，下一秒就被索尔拖了下来，又一次进入了他。  
“嘶……”洛基吸了口气，还松软濡湿的后面毫无抵抗之力地接纳了索尔早起勃发的欲望，“你……昨晚还不够啊……”  
“不够！”索尔边说边动，“我经常想，要是第二天醒来你还在我身边，我们或许可以一起洗个澡，一起吃个早饭，一起看个电影……但现在我发现，我就只想继续干你！”  
洛基笑了：“你是在说想和我约会吗？小男孩儿？”  
不过索尔一个深顶让他闭了嘴，“是的。我有很多朋友，但是有些事，我就只想和你一起做。”  
索尔把手撑在洛基的脑袋两边，慢慢地低下头，深深地吻住他的嘴唇，把他所有的闷哼都堵了回去，让他只能跟着他的节奏再一次沉入欲望的深渊里。

然后索尔和洛基过了几天世外桃源一样的生活。白天，他们开着租来的吉普车在摩洛哥的大街小巷穿梭游览。晚上，他们在酒店的房间里抵死缠绵。  
每天索尔都感到精力无限，兴致勃勃，自从离家出走以来，这是他最开心最自在的几天。他们一起去参加城市里热闹的集会，也一起去帮助那些饱受战争之苦的难民。  
有一次他们路过一个村庄，一群脏兮兮的孩子拦住他们的车乞讨，洛基下车把带来的食物和水全部分给那些孩子。于是孩子们非要拉着他去他们的村庄里，那些孩子的母亲把自己家手工织的羊毛围巾送给他们，洛基拿着一条墨绿色的长巾围在脖子上，然后抱起那个最小的孩子，亲吻着他红润的脸颊。  
索尔看到这一幕突然愣住了，他做过很多志愿活动，帮助过很多无助的妇孺，但他从来没有如此自然的抱过一个孩子，亲吻一个孩子，再任由孩子把脏兮兮的口水蹭在自己的脸上、身上。  
洛基感觉到了他的注视，抬头望着他，露出一个微笑，“索尔，红色的很适合你。”  
夕阳的余晖映照在洛基和孩子的身上，勾勒出一副柔和又宁静的画面。  
索尔感到心里有一个地方突然崩裂开来，涌出无尽的苦涩和酸楚，这让他无比渴望，渴望得到眼前这个人的安抚和宽慰，让他始终无处安放的灵魂找到归宿。  
洛基最后拿了几条围巾，又给了那些女人们很多钱才离开这里。  
在回酒店的路上，洛基翻着一条条色彩斑斓的围巾，看着上面那些奔放又艳丽的花纹，像个孩子一样滔滔不绝，“索尔，这是仙人掌的造型，这是寒鸦的造型，这是奔跑的马，每一副图案都这么真实，颜色又这么浓烈，一点都不比那些大师的艺术品差啊，回去把他们挂在墙上就是一幅幅生动的油画……”  
“我们结婚吧。”索尔突然打断了洛基的话。  
洛基猛地抬头看着索尔，不敢置信的睁大了眼睛。  
索尔没有看他，继续开着车，“其实我有个梦想，我从来没有和任何人说过。我想找一个没有人烟的地方，建造一座永远不会被摧毁的城池，然后让这世界上所有流离失所，孤苦无依的人都可以住在里面，大家一起工作，一起聚会，就像圣经里描绘的乐园。”  
“后来我去过很多地方，见过很多人，我才越来越觉得自己有多么不切实际，我只是个凡人，却想做神才能做到的事。”  
“但是，你给了我希望，洛德。”索尔扭头看了眼洛基，“我们结婚吧，我们可以建一栋自己的房子，养几个自己的孩子，一起帮助那些无家可归的人，哪怕只让一个人过上更好的生活，那就是我的乐园……你就是我的乐园。”  
洛基默默地望着索尔。这个蠢货真的爱上了自己，爱上了一个虚假的自己，还向他求婚，讲一大堆天真又可笑的话！他现在可以冷酷的拒绝他，告诉他所有的真相，好好欣赏他被欺骗后的可悲模样！  
可是洛基一句话也说不出来，他眨了眨眼睛，“你连我姓什么都不知道呢……”  
“那重要吗？”索尔认真地回答，“洛德，你叫什么名字重要吗？在我心中，你就是你，你可以叫任何一个名字，姓任何一个姓氏，那都不会影响我的感觉，你想说就说，你不想说就永远不要说。”  
洛基捂住脸，“你这个傻瓜……”他突然抓住索尔的手，“停车！”  
索尔奇怪的问，“干嘛？天已经黑了，抓紧时间回酒店吧。”  
洛基严肃的说，“停车！马上停车！”  
索尔依言把车停在路边，这是郊外的一条公路，并没有太多车经过，周围只有一片片的田地，其他什么都没有。  
索尔刚停好车，洛基就翻身骑到索尔的肚子上，摁着座椅往下压，“我等不了啦，我要你现在就操我！”  
洛基边说边扯开索尔的衣服，低头啃咬他结实的胸肌。  
洛基用的力气很大，每一口都几乎留下一个血印，索尔吸着气也开始撕扯他的衣服。  
“你知道吗，索尔，”洛基喘着气说，“你这几天把我给操透了，我每天都像在发情，我看见你就会湿，我闻到你的味道就头晕，我每天都要用很大的毅力才能站起来。我只想躺在床上，时时刻刻的张着腿，等着你把我填满，射到我的身体里，射到我的脸上，我的嘴里，让我只能含着你的东西睡觉，让我全身都是你的味道……”  
索尔一把捂住洛基的嘴巴，在狭窄的车座上愣是翻了个身，把洛基压在下面，努力压抑着自己想要把身下的人直接撕裂的冲动。这个不知深浅的家伙，总是能唤醒他心底那头暴虐的野兽。  
洛基手脚不停的缠到他身上，把索尔的裤子往下扒，空间有限，他们只能半褪着衣服，索尔更是嫌烦的直接撕开了洛基的裤子，沉下腰就冲进了洛基的身体里。  
洛基的长腿直接蹬到了车顶，索尔每一下抽插又都是用了十成的力道，两个人拼尽全力地好像在打战一样，整个车子都随着他们的动作晃动起来。  
有一辆路过的车好像发现了他们的状况，看热闹似的停在他们车边摇下车窗吹起了口哨，还夹杂着一些“打开车门让大家都看看啊”之类的污言秽语。  
索尔直接抽出放在车里的USP.45冲着后车窗开了几枪，外面的声音很快消失了。索尔下半身的动作根本没停，拿着枪的手直接拍到洛基的脑袋旁边，另一只手掐着洛基的脸颊恶狠狠的命令道：“给我叫得再大声一点！你不是就想让别人看到你这副样子！”  
“啊！”洛基被他的狠厉吓得眼泪直流，温顺的张开嘴巴胡乱地喊着。  
他们一直折腾到深夜，到后面，两个人都嫌车里放不开手脚，索尔把洛基从车里拖出来，摁在车前盖上继续猛干。  
洛基手指颤抖地扒在车盖的缝隙里，下半身软的像滩烂泥，身体内部又酸又胀，可就是不想让索尔停下来，还挑衅似的扭着屁股，让索尔控制不住地一次又一次冲到他的身体最深处。

洛基脚步虚浮的靠在车门上，看着昏睡在汽车后座上的索尔，这头野兽今晚简直像永动机一样不知疲倦，他好不容易才把索尔弄昏过去，现在还有不少黏糊糊的液体顺着他合不拢的后面流淌下来。  
洛基毫不在乎地随便抽了条围巾擦了擦，又整了整破烂的衣服，从车里摸出手机给斯科尔奇打了个电话：“事情都办的差不多了吧？我们也该回家了。”


	5. 咫尺天涯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱Play+电击Play，其实并不是很重口……捂脸……

五 咫尺天涯

索尔在酒店房间的床上醒来时，就感觉到和平常不一样，他扭头看了看，果然就他一个人，周围干净整洁地像是他第一天住进这里，完全没有另一个人存在过的迹象。  
索尔长叹了口气坐了起来，这个残忍的小混蛋，好吧好吧，你走吧，但你总忍不住要回来找我的，对吗？

七个多月前  
索尔那次在摩洛哥呆了好几个月，正式成为了挂名的雇佣兵，开始接各地的任务，他也不再找其他的情人，因为他有了一个新目标，攒钱。等攒够买一栋大房子的钱和将来养一堆孩子的钱，他就要去找那个绿眼睛的Omega结婚，这次他可边想跑了，因为索尔想好了，他要标记他，再买一个戒指套在他细长白皙的手指上，他应该买小一号，这样他就很难摘下来。  
最近他和瓦尔基里在巴西的里约协助当地警察进行一场黑帮火并的镇压工作。本来当地的黑帮早就属于半合法的状态，大家都见怪不怪，但是这一次的事件源起当地最大帮派的首领在自己重重戒严，重兵把守的别墅里突然被暗杀，各大帮派一时间互相猜疑，并热火朝天地投入了重新划分势力范围的战斗中。  
火并持续了将近两周，街区每晚都被刺耳的汽车、摩托车、各种枪械的声音充斥，没人敢随便出门，甚至连白天都不安全，警局已经人满为患，警力严重不足。  
当局终于对这场持续火并无法坐视不理了，派出军队强行镇压，并抓了几大帮派的头目迫使他们在监狱里坐下谈判。  
索尔他们正负责这座监狱的安全问题，既要防着外面的帮派分子劫狱，又要确保大佬们在狱中尽快达成和谈，就好比一方面要防止他们杀人，一方面又要保证他们不要被杀，索尔真是没见过比这更蛋疼的任务了。  
“我一枪一个把他们全部解决掉是最快的方法。”索尔黑着脸看着围坐在监狱食堂桌子旁的一群黑帮头目，狱警们正在旁边殷勤地为他们端茶倒水。  
“我就说你不适合这次任务，你看酬劳高就非要来。”瓦尔基里吐槽他，“以前倒没见你在乎过钱。”  
“我现在在存钱。”索尔擦好自己的枪，“看着心烦，我去睡会儿，有事叫我。”  
不过这时，一批新的犯人又送到了，监狱里的人全都蹦起来去看热闹，先看看都是谁家的人，再决定找哪个下手。  
索尔和瓦尔基里也都站起来跟在人群后，看着押送的车辆停在门口，下来一群手被绑在背后串成一串的犯人，他们大多膀大腰圆，浑身刺青，从图案基本可以判断出他们属于哪个帮派。  
这让最后面一个穿着干净衬衫和工装裤的瘦高男人格外显眼，他黑色的头发垂在肩膀上，皮肤白皙，站姿挺拔，还带着一副眼镜，不过也遮不住他翠绿的眼眸。  
他一走进来，犯人们都吹起了口哨，索尔差点叫出来。  
洛德？他怎么会在这里？索尔赶快挤过来，却看见洛基朝他眨了眨眼睛，似乎在示意他别轻举妄动。  
索尔不明状况的看着犯人们被带进了检查室，照例要进行入狱体检。索尔知道这些流程，有势力有关系的，检查不过是个形式，没有背景的，检查就先扒掉你一层皮。  
他连忙跑到狱长的办公室，瓦尔基里拉都拉不住。结果狱长不在，他又慌慌张张的跑下来，看到狱长正在和洛基谈话，洛基已经出来了，和进去之前并没有什么变化，只是领了一套衣服和洗漱用品拿在手里。  
索尔松了口气，瓦尔基里奇怪地问：“你紧张什么呢？”  
“那是洛德，”索尔回答，“我和你提过的。”  
“哇哦，不会这么巧吧，那个Omega？”瓦尔基里惊讶地看着远处的洛基，“狱长亲自下来接他，我觉得他不简单啊。”  
索尔也很奇怪，这到底是什么情况？他迫切的想要抓住洛基问个明白，可是没有机会。  
狱长带着洛基走进一个牢房，那是当地第二大帮派头目卢拉（注）的房间，这些大佬们的牢房都是最顶层的豪华单间，狱长把洛基带进去，目的不言而喻。  
犯人们都开始起哄，“监狱待遇这么好啊？还要给老大安排夜生活呢。”不过卢拉本人倒是看着刚被送进去的男人面无表情。  
索尔听着那些乱七八糟的话脸色越来越差，要不是瓦尔基里用力拉着他，就要冲上去了。  
很快其他犯人也都完成检查，被各自分配了牢房，放风时间也结束了，到了晚饭时间。  
洛基走过来的时候，大家都自觉的腾出卢拉身边的位置给他，洛基挑挑眉，端着盘子直接坐在了空位上。  
卢拉本人倒像是受惊了一样往旁边挪了挪，什么也不说的默默吃饭，可惜食不知味。  
卢拉差不多是目前帮派头目中资历最老的一个，他虽然才四十岁，但是从小就混黑帮，为人冷酷，手段残忍，头脑冷静，很快成为里约黑帮的最上层人物。  
这次最大帮派头目的突然死亡，他有着最大的嫌疑，毕竟挡在他面前的，就只有这一个人了。  
他不说话，其他人也不说话，一顿饭就在诡异的气氛中度过了。  
晚饭过后，犯人们都要回到牢房，卢拉往楼上走的时候，洛基就跟在他后面一起上了楼。  
当两个人进了牢房，所有铁门被锁上，卢拉把床单挂到栏杆上的时候，犯人们终于又激动了起来，他们尖叫着拍打牢房的铁门，要知道他们老大干活的时候可是喜欢惊天动地的，还经常几个一起搞，越乱越好。  
洛基听着外面粗俗的叫声皱了皱眉，坐到床上摘下眼镜，看着站着不动的卢拉小声命令道：“做俯卧撑。”  
卢拉顿了一下，就趴下开始做俯卧撑。  
洛基跟着他的节奏的惊慌地喊了几声，又压低声音质问道：“你怎么办事的？这么久了还没搞定！还要我自己来处理？要不要我直接处理了你？”  
说完他又大声的喊了几声，还混杂着哭泣的声音，卢拉的汗都下来了，“这些人都不好安抚，我好不容易才打点好军队的人把他们都弄进来，我会尽快让他们同意现在的方案。”  
“你跑到我们家求我的时候，可不是这么说的，你说你已经安排好了一切，只要那个老家伙一死，一切都顺理成章。”洛基停下叫喊，冷冷地说，“你们要火并我也不管，可这已经严重影响了我的生意。也许我给你的权力太多了，还有很多人等着你的位置呢。”  
卢拉赶快解释：“生意我绝对会补偿您的，政府和海关都已经答应我之前那些贸易全部免税免检，我可以让您的利润翻倍。”  
“哼！要不是这里正好有我想见的人，你不会有解释的机会。”洛基边说边起身踩到卢拉的肩膀上，直接把他踩到了地板上，发出一声巨响，洛基自顾自的哭喊了几声，还命令道：“起来！继续做！”  
不过他却发现卢拉捂着下半身不动，仔细看了一眼，洛基立刻勃然大怒，“你硬了！？”  
“您的喊声太……”卢拉感觉鼻子也有点发热。  
“不知死活！”洛基正准备抬脚踩烂这个废物的下半身时，就听到门外传来急促的脚步声，他赶快调整姿势摔到卢拉的面前。  
索尔拽掉床单的时候，就看见这么一副让他睚眦俱裂的画面，洛基被卢拉压在地板上，眼眶通红的哭泣着，胸口还有一大片血迹。  
索尔命令狱警，“开门！”  
狱警被他的脸色吓到了，乖乖的开了门，卢拉已经站起来退了好远，不过索尔还是冲过来一拳把他打倒在地。卢拉莫名其妙的想要跳起来还击，结果索尔背后的洛基冷冷地瞪了他一眼，他干脆的躺在地上装死。  
索尔回头拉着洛基走了出来，犯人们都跳了起来，还没见过狱警和犯人抢床伴的！这也太激烈了！

洛基一直被索尔拉进了他休息的房间，瓦尔基里识趣地闪了出去，洛基被索尔推到床上，索尔抬手就撕掉了他染血的上衣，嗯，其实那是卢拉的鼻血，充满了卢拉信息素的味道。  
洛基雪白的胸膛露了出来，索尔又拿毛巾用力地擦着他脖子上沾上的血迹，用着仿佛要把他的皮肤擦破的力道。  
洛基握住他的手，“冷静，索尔，我没事，他还没来得及……”  
索尔突然挫败似的扔掉手里的毛巾，一下子爆发出来，压低声音怒吼着：“所以你觉得这样就没问题？你的身体就是你的筹码，你无所谓付出什么，只要得到你想要的？！”  
洛基呆呆地看着他，然后……眼泪一颗颗的掉下来。  
索尔顿时后悔自己说的话，“抱歉，我一时激动……算了，你怎么在这里？不管你想干什么，你都不该这样做。”  
洛基小心翼翼的开口：“我……我最近找了一份记者的工作，想搜集个大新闻，我们主编认识狱长，好不容易安排我进来，我想知道那些帮派们和政府是怎么达成和谈的。”  
索尔叹了口气，“编吧，你就编吧。如果这些事情政府会允许你们报道出来，也就不需要雇佣我们这些私人武装了。”  
洛基抱着自己的肩膀，“我哪知道这么多。我一心想做好工作，哪知道我们主编把我扔进这种地方是干这种事的。”  
“你……”索尔不知道说什么好，只好把自己的外套脱下来披到洛基身上，“今晚在这睡一夜吧，明天我让狱长送你出去。”  
“可是你得罪了那个帮派的人，会不会被报复。”洛基担心的问。  
“我就是来负责看押他们的，说实话，我还希望他们动手呢！”索尔哼了一声。  
洛基看看他的脸色，慢慢地蹭过来，“你陪我一起睡吗？”  
索尔深呼吸了几口，“不，洛德，这里不适合，我去隔壁睡。”  
“别走，我害怕！”洛基赶快拉着索尔的手臂，“我保证会乖乖睡觉，你别走！”  
“那你答应了吗？”索尔突然冒出一句没头没脑的话。  
“什么？”洛基没反应过来。  
“我的求婚，你答应了吗？”索尔边说边从口袋里掏出一对戒指，戒指很朴素，就是最简单的款式，铂金做成的一个圆圈，看着还不像新的。“上次求过婚后你又走了，我想我是太草率了，我就马上买了戒指，不知道什么时候会遇上你，所以我就一直带着。”  
洛基看着这个简陋至极的戒指，不知道说什么好，“我觉得结婚应该慎重，你看我们都没有好好相处过，也没见过各自的家人……”  
索尔失望的把戒指揣回兜里站起来往外走，“那你休息吧，我就在门口，有事你叫我。”  
这个蠢货！洛基咬牙切齿地从背后扑过来，搂住索尔的腰，“你给我点时间想想啊……”  
“我已经让你想了两年多了。”索尔毫不留情的拉开他的手腕，拒绝转身看他。  
洛基挫败地叹了口气，“戒指拿来，我答应了。”  
索尔转身就抱起他，直接让他坐到床上，然后拿出戒指就往他的手指上套，“太紧了！”洛基叫起来，这个尺寸不合适啊。  
“才不会！这样正好，你就摘不下来了。”索尔执拗地把戒指套进去，通过最困难的指节部分后，倒不是太难受，不过也很紧就对了。  
洛基嫌弃的撇撇嘴，索尔倒是很开心，把自己的也套上，“那时没有钱嘛，现在我有了，你如果不喜欢我们再去买，买你喜欢的。但在那之前，这个不能摘下来。听到了吗？”  
我明天就摘下来扔厕所，你能拿我怎么样？洛基腹诽着。不过现在还是先解决自己的需要吧。  
洛基想着就换上一个甜笑，“好了，这下可以好好睡觉了吗？”  
索尔摸摸他的脸，“当然，快睡觉吧。”  
不过洛基没想到他说的睡觉还真的就只是睡觉。这里是狱警们住的宿舍，临时腾出来给索尔他们住的，设施都比较简陋，房间里有两张单人床，索尔帮他铺好床后，就躺到另一张床上，准备睡觉了。  
洛基乖乖躺了一会儿就爬起来躺到索尔身边，“我答应你的求婚了，我们不庆祝一下吗？”  
“明天我们可以好好庆祝。”索尔摸着洛基全身最有肉的地方，狠狠地拍了一下，“现在睡觉去，别惹我。这里很危险，我可不想再被你弄晕。”  
洛基在他怀里扭来扭去，“你打的太轻了，没吃饭吗？”  
索尔忍不住把他摁到床上，扒了裤子用力拧了两把，“这里的墙壁根本不隔音，你少找事。”  
洛基抓起桌子上的一根警棍咬在嘴里，扭头看着索尔，手上还作了一个拉拉链的动作。  
索尔扑哧一声笑了出来，不过等洛基撅起屁股，咬着警棍抓着床栏一副大义凛然的样子扭头看他的时候，他就笑不出来了。  
这个小混蛋真的知道怎么能把他的欲望全给勾出来！索尔又抓起一副手铐把他的两只手全铐在了床头，然后把他的上半身压到床铺上，趴在他的耳边和他说，“如果今晚你要和我做，我会标记你，我不会再放过你了！”  
洛基惊了一下，叼着的警棍掉了下来，“不可以！这个不可以！”他惊慌地恳求，“你想怎么做都可以，但就是这个不可以！”  
索尔皱眉，“为什么？你不是答应我的求婚了，标记就只是早晚的事。”  
“现在不行，这样会很麻烦的，求你了，索尔。”洛基扭头看他，一双绿眼睛里都是恳求，“再等等好吗？”  
“那就算了。”索尔解开洛基的手铐，把他塞进被子里，两个人挤在一张狭窄的单人床上沉默着。

过了一会儿，洛基的肩膀开始不停的颤抖，索尔掰过他的脸，发现他在默默的流泪，泪水已经湿了一大片枕头。  
“哭什么？”索尔无奈的拿纸巾帮他擦着眼泪，洛基吸吸鼻子，小声的说：“索尔，求你别不理我。”  
索尔叹了口气，把这个小可怜搂到自己怀里，吻着他的额头，“放心吧，你可以随时丢下我，但我永远不会不理你的。”  
洛基哭的更厉害了，索尔只好把手伸到下面，握着他的小洛基慢慢的动起来，洛基很快舒服地顾不上流眼泪，他拿着索尔的另一只手，“后面也要。”  
遇上这个小混蛋，索尔只能愿赌服输。他两只手都忙活着伺候洛基，还得顾及他控制不住的声音，拿自己的舌头堵住他的嘴巴。  
等到索尔两只手都湿淋淋的时候，他自己也硬的不行了，“转过去。”他推着眼神迷离的洛基，洛基马上惊疑地看了他一眼。  
“别担心，我不会标记你的。”索尔让他转过身去，抬起他的一条腿，“这里不隔音，不能用太大的动作，这样你比较轻松。”  
说着索尔就缓慢而坚定的进入了洛基的身体，洛基发出了一声满意的叹息，扭着腰配合索尔的动作。  
不过索尔没有像以往一样很快开始他狂风骤雨般的进攻，而是用一种磨人的缓慢频率摩擦着洛基滚烫的甬道，却每每又避开他最敏感的地方，不肯痛快地进入渴望被填满的空虚内部。  
“你在干嘛！？别磨磨蹭蹭的！”洛基忍不住用力向后顶，想让那个可恶的大家伙赶快满足他的需求。  
索尔顺着他的角度狠狠撞了一下，整个头部瞬间挤进了那个窄小的入口。  
“啊……”洛基毫无防备的被他来了这么一下，忍不住叫了出来。  
索尔伸出两根手指插进他的嘴巴里，夹着他的舌头翻搅着，“告诉你别出声！你要是再敢在别的Alpha身下发出这种声音，我会让你想叫都叫不出来！”  
索尔说着就从指间放出一股电流，电流并不强，但足以让洛基的舌头瞬间麻木，口水止不住地淌了出来。  
可索尔没有停止，他带着细小电流的手指从洛基合不上的嘴巴里抽出来，顺着他的下巴往下滑，所过之处带起一片又麻又痛的灼热感。当手指来到胸前那两颗小小的突起时，更是带起洛基一阵阵的战栗，那里很快就变得又红又肿，洛基胡乱的摇着头，可被紧紧卡在索尔怀里的姿势让他无处可躲。  
当索尔的手划过洛基圆润的肚脐继续往下摸的时候，洛基猛地拉住他的手腕，扭头用满是泪水的绿眼睛乞求地望着他。  
索尔没动，但也没停下指尖释放的电流。  
洛基僵硬了一会儿，终于明白索尔这是在惩罚他，惩罚他今晚的挑衅和拒绝。  
洛基绝望地闭上眼睛，颤抖着松开了手紧紧抓住床头的栏杆……  
不过就在他做好承受这残酷惩罚的准备后，索尔只是轻轻地握住了他因为刚才电击的痛苦已经半软的阴茎，“为什么你总是骗我，我还是狠不下心来……”  
在索尔好似叹息般的低喃中，洛基迎来了他期盼已久的高潮。  
因为危险的环境，索尔只射了一次就结束了，他紧紧搂着怀里的Omega，他们结合的是如此紧密，他却还是觉得怀里的人遥不可及。

 

注：巴西人的名字都好复杂，就偷懒用名人的名字吧，别介意哈……


	6. 昨夜今夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有雷，孕期Play，慎点慎点，一定要慎点……

六 昨夜今夕

第二天一早，索尔就托狱长派人把洛基送回城里。可吃早饭的时候，卢拉突然用一把不知从何而来的匕首割断了另一个帮派头目的脖子，还打伤了两个狱警，虽然被索尔和瓦尔基里给制服，但其他犯人已经大乱，所有的帮派分子殴斗在一起，还有人趁乱点了把火。  
等索尔从一片焦头烂额中抽身出来时，发现洛基早就跑得无影无踪了。剩下的几个帮派首领终于很快达成了协议，重新划分了里约州的势力。  
索尔问狱长那名记者到底去哪了，狱长却说那是卢拉想把自己的情人弄进来的借口罢了，结果没想到情人还被他抢走了，他也够本了，劝他任务完成就赶快撤吧，卢拉可不是个宽宏大量的人。  
瓦尔基里倒是看的很明白，那个Omega绝对不是个简单的人物，她把神盾局推荐给了索尔，神盾局负责处理很多秘密任务，拥有全球最顶尖的情报网络，让他去那里想想办法。  
于是乎，索尔脑袋一热就被弗瑞局长招募进了神盾局。

现在  
索尔看着这个让他牵肠挂肚的Omega，突然抓起他的手质问：“戒指呢？”  
“扔了。”洛基有恃无恐地瞪着索尔。  
索尔被他这种欠揍的态度弄得心头火起！可是又看到他的大肚子，只能拼命压抑自己，“这是谁的孩子？”  
“废话，七个多月了，你说谁的！”洛基翻个白眼，“再说Alpha的鼻子不都是比狗还灵吗？你闻不出来？”  
“你！”索尔气到话都说不利索了，“你怀着我的孩子还去勾引别的Alpha！？”  
“工作需要。”索尔越气，洛基倒是越淡定了，不痛不痒地说着。  
索尔在房间里转了几圈，一拳砸在墙壁上，墙都被他砸出一个大坑，“到底是为什么，你为什么要这么骗我？”  
洛基冷笑了一声，“因为你蠢，但却有一副让我满意的身体。”  
“我第一次遇见你时就在杀人，可你居然只当我是个需要照顾的Omega，我就忍不住想捉弄捉弄你，结果没想到你还挺好用的，反正其他Alpha都让我恶心，就用你消消火也不错。”  
索尔目瞪口呆地听他说完这些话，“什么！？你就是为了捉弄我！？”  
“怎么？我一向想做什么就做什么，海拉都管不了我。我有心情捉弄你是你的荣幸。”洛基哼了一声。  
这根本就是个被宠坏的孩子吧！索尔拼命告诉自己要冷静，“你可以！洛基·劳菲森！我就是天下最蠢的蠢货，居然还想和你结婚！”  
索尔说着摘掉了手上的戒指，直接握紧拳头放出一道电压，戒指变成了黑乎乎的一团，索尔一把扔进垃圾桶，扭头走了出去。  
洛基从刚才开始就一直忍受着肚子里传出来的阵阵悸动，孩子感觉到了父亲的气息，他渴望得到父亲的安抚，洛基花了很大的力气才让孩子平静下来，以前的每一次都是他自己过来的，这次也一样，他才不会向任何一个Alpha示弱。  
但是他好像控制不住自己，忍了半天还是艰难的弯下腰，拣起垃圾桶里的戒指，又从自己的脖子上拉出一根链子，那上面挂着的就是索尔送他的那枚戒指，他把两枚戒指放在一起，越看越生气，不过就是骗了你几次，你就发这么大脾气，谁要和你结婚！我马上就把他们都冲进马桶里去。  
洛基边想边把两枚戒指穿在了一起，又小心地挂回脖子上，强撑着自己走到床边，摸出几颗药片吃下去，躺了下来。  
不过他刚躺下，门又被咣地一声撞开了，索尔又冲进来，“就算不结婚，你也不能把孩子带走！”  
“洛德！”看清屋里的状况后，索尔惊慌地喊起来，“洛德！你怎么了？”  
“我才不是洛德！”洛基晕晕乎乎地看到索尔，举起手臂推他，“我是洛基，你只喜欢洛德，不喜欢洛基，洛基也不喜欢你！”说完又倒在床上不动了。  
索尔哭笑不得的听着他的抱怨，正准备拿电话叫医生，就看见听到动静的斯科尔奇和安格尔抄着家伙闯了进来，不过他们看到正抱着洛基的索尔时，又都默默的放下了枪。  
“你们少主好像晕倒了，快叫医生来。”索尔赶快说。  
安格尔看了眼洛基，“不需要，少主怀孕的时候都这样，他体质特殊，怀孕时胎儿会吸收他的力量，所以很容易晕倒，多补充点营养就好了。”  
安格尔停顿了一下，补充道：“如果孩子的父亲能多照顾他一下，也可以缓解他的症状。”  
索尔马上焦急的问，“我怎么照顾他？”  
安格尔踢了脚斯科尔奇，“你告诉他。”  
“啊？”斯科尔奇用眼神谴责安格尔，你也太不够朋友了，我不想被少主杀掉啊。  
难道你想看着少主一直这样难受吗？安格尔也用眼神谴责他。  
索尔不耐烦地看着他们两个的眼神交流，“我到底该怎么做？”  
“就是……”斯科尔奇吞吞吐吐，“就是帮他补充些Alpha的信息素……当然通过腺体补充就行，不过……直接补充到他身体里更好。”  
斯科尔奇说完就赶快跑了，祈祷少主不要听见他的话啊。  
安格尔也转身离开了房间，看见被撞坏的卧室门一脸鄙夷地摇了下头，从身上不知哪里摸出条绳子好歹帮他们把门系上了。

房间里的索尔终于明白过来斯科尔奇的话，可他看着晕过去的洛基很是为难，他实在做不到对一个晕倒的人做这种事啊。索尔起身倒了杯水，扶起洛基。  
“洛基，洛基……”他轻轻地叫着洛基，把水一点点地喂给了他，洛基迷迷糊糊的喝了几口水，清醒了过来。  
当他看清眼前的索尔时，立刻推开了他的手，“你又回来干什么？还要和我吵架吗？”  
“洛基，你非要这么死不认错吗？”索尔头疼地看着他。  
“我没错！”洛基强撑着嘴硬，论吵架他可从来不认输。  
“行了，我不怪你了。”索尔不想再争执下去，扶着洛基的腰把他摁下去，“躺好别动，不舒服了告诉我。”  
索尔边说边脱洛基的衣服，洛基赶快抓着自己的衣领，“你要干嘛！”  
“做爱啊，这样你不是会舒服点吗？”索尔拉开洛基的手，又准备解他的衣领。  
“谁告诉你的！”洛基紧张地又抓住索尔的手，“不对，这样做根本就不会让我舒服！”  
索尔终于不耐烦地解下腰带把洛基的手绑到床头上，直接刺啦一声撕开了洛基的上衣，“你能不能听话点！”  
不过当索尔低头看到洛基脖子上的项链时，顿住了。他困惑地摸着项链上挂着的那个简陋的指环，还有刚刚被他烧坏的那一个。  
洛基羞耻地闭上眼睛，他居然敢趁他虚弱的时候对他做这种事！他最不堪的身体和最不堪的秘密都被索尔看到了，他再没有能令索尔屈服的底牌，从此只能做一个向他摇尾乞怜的可悲的Omega！  
不过索尔看到他的样子倒是笑了起来，他不禁低头吻上了那枚戒指，然后又吻上了洛基胸前艳红的两点，可能是因为怀孕的关系，他总觉得那里比以前变大了，颜色也变深了，不过还是一样的甜美，索尔仔细的舔舐着两颗小乳粒，成功地让它们全都红肿的硬挺起来，一碰洛基就抖一下。  
索尔看着始终不肯睁开眼睛的洛基，一路向下，舔上他圆滚滚的肚子，还咬了一下肚子下方被撑得凸起来的肚脐，它看起来也可爱透了。再来到早就站起来等着索尔照顾的小洛基这里，它被大大的肚子挡住了一点，索尔伸手拿了个枕头垫在洛基的腰下，低头把小洛基全部含了进去，边吸边用手指揉搓着下面的两颗小球，还有肿胀的会阴，最后来到那个最让洛基受不了的穴口处，把拇指插进去抠弄着。  
洛基咬着嘴唇抵抗这种快感，可身体里的胎儿好像知道父亲就在附近，兴奋地呼唤着自己的爸爸。这导致身体深处的那个器官失禁般流出一股又一股的粘液，很快打湿了索尔的手指。  
索尔把手抽出来，吐出嘴里的小东西，撑在洛基的脑袋旁边，“洛基，睁开眼睛……”洛基慢慢睁开他绿色的眼睛，那里不像以往每次他们做爱时那种湿漉漉的样子，而是闪烁着坚毅狠厉的光芒，不知为什么这让索尔更加兴致勃发。  
索尔用自己粗壮阴茎的头部撞击着那个渴望地吞吐着的穴口，“想要它吗？嗯？说出来，我就给你……”  
洛基咬着牙不说话，可扭动的屁股已经暴露了他的心声，等不及的甬道剧烈收缩着，想吞进那根迟迟不肯深入的大家伙。  
索尔感觉到洛基的下面仿佛有吸力一般地想留住他浅浅进入的部分，于是他又往里进入了一些，但还不够深，他轻轻抽插着，手指又揉上了肿硬的乳粒，“不回答吗？我可是很有耐心的……”  
“啊哈……”上下同步的攻击让洛基忍不住喊了出来，“索尔·奥丁森你去死！我绝对不会求你的！”  
“哈，你都求了我多少回了？”索尔没想到他还能中气十足的骂人，“还是说，你那时候求我只是为了玩弄我？控制我？这个真实的你就是不肯认输求饶？”  
洛基抬腿卡住索尔的腰想他把压进身体里，可索尔哪会让他得逞，抓着小洛基使劲撸了几把，洛基立刻腰腿酸软地瘫倒下去。  
“我要杀了你！”洛基讨厌这种被人胁迫的感觉，“我一定要杀了你！”  
索尔摇摇头，“真不乖。以前你多能哭啊，总是流着眼泪求我。现在就非要惹我生气！不过这具身体倒还是那么诚实……”  
索尔边说边用力地进入甬道的深处，毫不停留地来到那个格外柔软的小口处，慢慢地摩擦着。  
洛基呼了口气，舒服地脚趾都蜷缩了起来，索尔也没再为难他，用着舒缓的力度照顾着他身体里的每一处需要。  
从来没有感受过父亲照顾的胎儿好像很开心，在洛基的肚子里也活动起来，索尔惊奇地看着洛基的肚皮动了一下，真切地感受到里面有一个鲜活的小生命。  
不过洛基可就没他那种惊喜的心情了，这不争气的小东西，平常光折腾他，见到自己的亲爹倒是乖得很，明显不像平常那样使劲吸收他的力量，让他感觉舒服了好多。  
索尔伸手轻轻摸着洛基的肚子，果然感觉到里面传来的动静，他忍不住问，“男孩儿还是女孩儿？”  
洛基看了看他，“男孩儿。”  
“难怪这么爱动，”索尔笑了，“那他就是我们的长子了，我要给他想个好名字。”  
洛基在心里默默地吐槽，不好意思，并不是。不过既然还指望这个Alpha继续干活，就别打碎他美好的愿景了。  
“我买了一栋房子，就在我的家乡瑞士，我想在那里结婚，我们可以在那里把孩子养大……”不过显然陷入憧憬的某位已经越想越远。  
“闭嘴！”洛基忍不住喊道，“好好干活。”  
在索尔的幻想里身下这位早就是自己的亲亲爱人了，他宠溺的笑了笑，托着洛基的腰逐渐加快了速度。  
洛基抓着床头享受着周到的服务，逐渐攀到了高峰，“快，射给我！”洛基不客气的命令着，索尔听话地猛地加速，重重的抽插了几次就抵着他的生殖腔射了出来。  
这种快感不像以往他们激烈性爱的那种濒死般的极限感觉，但却让洛基舒服地仿佛每个毛孔都舒展开了，多日来的昏沉感觉一扫而空，他贪婪地呼吸着索尔浓郁的信息素气息，感觉到肚子里的胎儿也安静了下来，让他格外的轻松。  
“对了，就叫Magni，代表伟大的意思，他是我的孩子，必将拥有无与伦比的力量。”索尔抱着洛基突然又开口了。  
洛基平复了一会儿，抬头轻松解开被绑着的双手，瞪了这个妄想狂一眼，用膝盖顶了顶他，“起开，我要去洗澡。”  
索尔看他红润的脸色，知道他好多了，就退出来，扶他起来。  
“我帮你洗吧……”索尔跟在洛基后面，结果洛基砰的一声关上门，索尔差点一头撞上去。索尔摸摸鼻子，只好转身去收拾凌乱的床铺。  
这时索尔看到桌子上散乱的堆着几个药瓶，他拿起来看看，都是些复合维生素，营养剂之类的药片，索尔默默的放了回去，他这才想到，以洛基这么不肯示弱的个性，估计独自孕育孩子这件事让他吃了不少苦头。  
洛基很快就洗好出来了，他看见索尔皱了皱眉，“你怎么还没走？”  
“我也需要洗一下。”索尔不等他回答就径直走进了卫生间。  
洛基穿上睡衣，靠在床上听着浴室的水声，想着最近的事情，越想越可疑，所有的事都太巧了，怎么他认识的人都到了神盾局，还刚巧都来了这里。  
洗好澡的索尔什么也没穿，还带着湿漉漉的水汽就一屁股坐在发呆的洛基旁边。  
洛基回过神来，“你不能穿件衣服吗？”索尔的信息素让他想一头扎进那个宽阔的胸膛里好好地深呼吸几口。  
“我们以前不都这样，睡觉都不穿衣服啊。”索尔倒是毫不在意，随手擦擦头发，就上床搂住了洛基。  
“你怎么会加入神盾局的？”洛基问。  
“嗯……上次之后我就一直在找你，瓦尔基里让我和弗瑞局长联系，结果弗瑞劝说我加入神盾局，说他们主要任务就是做那些一般军队不肯做也做不到的事情，可以帮助很多人，还说我肯定会很快再遇到你的。”索尔一五一十的全都告诉了洛基。  
这么说神盾局可能早就知道他的计划了，还知道他和索尔的事情？洛基脑子里一瞬间又转过无数个念头。  
“啊，对了，我要和史蒂夫说一声，他还等我的消息呢。”索尔突然拍拍脑袋。  
“你打算怎么说？”洛基瞥他一眼，“说你现在还躺在劳菲森的床上赖着不走吗？”  
“我是怕你不舒服。”索尔不满的抗议，“反正我们现在是合作伙伴嘛，实话实说呗。不过你安排班纳博士做这些实验干嘛？政府不允许随便进行基因实验。”  
“我纯粹为了科学研究，推动社会发展，贡献全人类。”洛基皮笑肉不笑的回答。  
“小骗子！”索尔轻轻拍了拍洛基的脸颊，“你别捣乱，我们是一定要把班纳博士带回去的。还有你，也跟我回去。”  
洛基在心里切了一声，在索尔怀里换了个舒服的姿势就睡着了。

托尼看着出现在早餐桌边的搂着洛基的腰的索尔时，露出一副今早我是不是起床姿势不对的迷茫表情。  
然后在索尔告诉他这是我未婚夫的时候，还嚼着甜甜圈的托尼咬到了自己的舌头，惨叫了一声。  
史蒂夫也惊讶的一时出不出话，心疼地看着托尼，忙着递凉水给他。  
“你不要告诉我你昨晚说去跟踪劳菲森探听情报，然后就向这个你刚认识的图谋不轨的还怀着孩子的omega求婚了！？”托尼终于找回了语言能力，跟机关枪似的射出一大串句子。  
“嗯……实际上我们早就认识了，他怀的就是我的孩子。”索尔支支吾吾的回答。  
托尼又一次罕见的卡壳了，转而攻击史蒂夫：“你们神盾局招人这么随意吗？连背景审查都不需要？”  
史蒂夫一脸正直地表示自己很无辜。  
洛基倒是全程没有出声，他似乎很乐意看到托尼神经兮兮快崩溃的样子。于是他愉快的坐在那两人的对面，指使索尔去给他取来了沙拉，牛排，烤虾，各式烤肉，蔬菜，牛奶，面包，水果……  
史蒂夫和索尔的饭量已经算是个让局长面对差旅账单时头疼不已的问题了，洛基更是夸张，他最近消耗比较大，食量与日俱增，每天都像吃不饱一样。  
于是三个人开始迅速消灭桌子上堆得山一样的食物，托尼矜持的喝着自己的咖啡，努力装作不认识他们。  
“你是挑食不吃饭才长不高的吗？”洛基不咸不淡地开口。  
“你是怀孕激素失调才脱发的吗？”托尼轻描淡写地回击。  
“怀孕也可以把你骨头给拆散架。”洛基的眼睛里闪着危险的光芒。  
“你大着肚子我照样揍你！”托尼嘴角露出讥讽的笑容。  
“停！”史蒂夫及时插到两个人火花四溅的眼神交战中，索尔马上往洛基嘴里塞了一块蓝莓派，两个人总算休战了。  
终于洛基心满意足的擦擦嘴，又开口了：“昨晚我已经派人去调查过了，在南部贫民窟有人说看到过一个绿色的巨人从天而降。我估计班纳还在那一带，应该没有离开印度。”  
听到任务，史蒂夫认真的分析了一下，“可最近没听到过关于什么绿色巨人的消息，班纳博士自己藏起来了？”  
“萨米特和我的人都没找到他，说明他没和任何人联系过，最大可能就是他自己藏在南部贫民窟里，那里是印度最大最混乱的下层社区，也是罪犯最好的藏身之处，地下势力盘根错节，萨米特也不敢贸然对那里进行大规模搜索。”洛基同意史蒂夫的话。  
“你和那个王子关系很好吗？”索尔突然插了句话。  
托尼唯恐天下不乱，“哈，和他熟的各国首脑也不只一个两个，劳菲森少爷魅力大嘛。”  
“和史塔克先生熟的各界政要也数不胜数，您的香艳传说远播海外呢。”洛基反唇相讥。  
“我哪有您那么多的秘闻野史啊……”托尼马上怼回去。  
“够了！”索尔和史蒂夫同时低吼了一声，再一次打断两个人的针锋相对。  
洛基和托尼闭上嘴巴互瞪着对方。  
史蒂夫头疼的敲敲桌子，“大家可以把注意力关注在任务上吗？”  
“我不方便，让斯科尔奇和你们一起行动吧，我今天还要去参加几个活动。”洛基敷衍的说。  
“好的。托尼，你和劳菲森先生去参加活动，索尔和我去贫民窟打听一下消息。”史蒂夫分配了任务。马上听到两个人的反对声，  
“你们要监视我吗！？”  
“我干嘛要跟这小坏蛋呆在一起啊！”


	7. 生死一线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有雷，有暴力，血腥，生子……慎点……

七 生死一线

红堡  
洛基和托尼坐在论坛会场上，正在听一位来自麻省理工的生物学家介绍一种新型的DNA改编技术，可以帮助受伤的人马上恢复，甚至可以再造器官。不过成本非常高昂，短时间内不可能普及。  
托尼认出来这是曾经和他有过一夜情的玛雅·汉森，他们认识的时候她就开始研究这个技术。  
台上的汉森博士讲完下台后，托尼走过去准备和她打个招呼，不过汉森博士看到托尼的一瞬间表情有些不自然，好像有些惊喜又好像有些害怕。  
跟在托尼身后的洛基直觉不太对劲，马上拉着托尼往旁边猛的一推，汉森博士身后像是助理模样的男人已经一拳打了过来。  
洛基闪身躲过，却发现对方的拳头像带着火一样滚烫，一直在他周围的安格尔已经赶到，和对方缠斗起来。  
但对方的状况很不对劲，他的身体发出橙色的光芒，像着火了一样，连带着周围的温度都跟着升高。  
托尼冲着玛雅喊道：“我告诉过你这个有缺陷，他很不稳定！”  
玛雅也喊道：“你为什么会在这里？基利安告诉我他只是来帮萨米特王子的。”  
洛基听着这两个人的对话，提醒安格尔：“安格尔，小心！”  
“晚了……”玛雅痛苦的说。  
托尼马上把现场的情况告诉索尔和史蒂夫，伸手就准备召唤他的盔甲，但是那个助理已经大吼一声，浑身开始发出刺眼的光芒。  
安格尔突然身形暴涨，直接变成了身高接近三米，体积庞大的巨人，把洛基和托尼护在身下。  
巨大的爆炸声轰然而响，整个会场瞬间被全部席卷。  
冲击过去之后，会场一片狼藉，不少人当场死亡，还有很多受了重伤，哭喊声，求救声乱成一团，玛雅也倒在血泊里人事不省。  
安格尔吐出几口鲜血，身体又骤然恢复正常，倒在地上。  
洛基连忙接住她，“安格尔……”  
“少主，你快走。”安格尔浑身伤口，还推着洛基，催促他赶快离开。  
托尼也从爆炸中恢复了过来，他伸手摁下手腕上的发射器，但他的装甲都放在停机场的私人飞机里，至少还要十几分钟才能赶到。  
会场角落站起来十几个人，他们和刚才的男人一样，浑身发出火光。  
托尼看着带头的那个人，“基利安，是你搞的鬼！”  
洛基把重伤的安格尔放在地上，“斯塔克，你可真能惹麻烦！”他边说边摸出几把小刀扣在手心里。  
“你还说我？他们怎么进来的？你敢说萨米特没问题？”托尼说着躲开一个人的攻击。  
洛基的匕首已经插进另一个人的喉咙里，可那个人仿佛没有感觉一样伸出带着炙热气息的双手去抓洛基的肩膀。  
洛基赶快闪身，可身体状况显然让他的敏捷度大大下降，肩膀还是被抓伤了，皮肉传来一股焦糊的味道。  
“你就别逞强了！他们是来抓我的，你赶快走！”托尼已经被基利安逼到角落，还冲着洛基喊。  
洛基拿头巾盖住被烫伤的地方，那里已经开始恢复。但这种时候使用异能的结果就是肚子里传来一阵强烈的抗议，痛得洛基直咬牙。  
这时萨米特手下的将军带着一队人全副武装地围了过来，洛基偷偷摁下手机上的紧急号码，他盯着眼前的将军，“萨米特敢背叛我？”  
将军示意身后的人全都举起枪，“对不起了，劳菲森先生，这只是麻醉剂，殿下想让您先休息一下。”

贫民窟  
索尔，史蒂夫和斯科尔奇接到爆炸的消息后迅速停止搜查，准备赶回红堡。  
可嘈杂的贫民窟不知怎么渐渐的安静下来，四面八方的路上一波波的人开始围拢过来，他们浑身发出红色的光芒，动作迅捷，力大无比，一看就不像正常的人类。  
“我们中计了！”史蒂夫皱眉喊到。  
斯科尔奇焦躁的抽出两把冲锋枪，“少主有危险！我的手机已经收到了紧急信号，这是我们家族特有的讯号，不到危机关头少主不会使用的。”  
索尔听了急道:“我就看那个狗屁王子有问题！一定是他出卖我们！”  
三个人边说边和围上来的众人打成一团，可是这些被改造过的战士很难对付，而且数量极多，三个人陷入重重包围无法脱身。  
就在三个人苦战的时候，一道红光划破天空，停在他们的上空，对着那些变异人种发射了一通能量炮。  
史蒂夫松了口气，是托尼。  
托尼从打开的缺口里加入他们的战线，边打边说:“小坏蛋被萨米特的人抓走了，我好不容易才脱身，但是找不到他们。”  
索尔不由地心急如焚，“我昨天搜查的时候就发现那个宫殿有古怪，洛基可能被他们关起来了，我们要赶快回去。”  
“抓住我！”托尼伸出两只胳膊，准备把几个人带出去。  
但他刚刚起飞，一个绿色的身影从天而降，直接把他们砸了下来。  
“布鲁斯！？”托尼惊讶的看着眼前显然已经失去理智的怪物，他正怒吼着撕扯周围的人群。  
焦急的索尔一拳就打了过去，但绿色巨人只是偏了偏脑袋就同样的一拳挥过来。  
“有什么办法可以让博士恢复？”史蒂夫边应付着周围的敌人边问托尼。  
“这种情况下不太可能！”托尼已经让贾维斯扫描了布鲁斯的身体状况，“除非让他昏过去。”  
索尔听到托尼的话，马上准备集中全身力量给眼前的巨怪一个重击。  
可这时天空中出现了数十架战斗机，所有的炮口都对准了他们。  
“不要在这个时候！”托尼扫描战机后就叫苦不迭，为什么军方也来凑这个热闹？  
“那是美国军方的战机，”托尼向其他人解释着，“就是他们最早让布鲁斯启动超级士兵的研究项目。”  
果然战机上的人开始冲他们喊话，“你们在这里开战已经触犯了国际条约，请马上放下武器！否则我们将采取强制措施。”  
地面上一群已经打红眼的人完全没理会他们的警告，索尔直接一道电光劈中了一架战机的侧翼，战机摇晃了几下，几枚炮弹扔了下来。  
糟了，贾维斯扫描过炮弹后，托尼就知道那是他帮助军方最新研究开发的专门对付异能者的大规模磁场武器，连他的能量炮都破坏不了。  
果然，随着一声超音波似的爆破声，一种强大的磁场波动飞速扩散到几乎整个贫民窟，众人纷纷倒在地上昏了过去，只有穿着盔甲的托尼还站在原地。

红堡  
洛基是被肚子里传来的阵阵疼痛给弄醒的，不过他只是面无表情的睁开了眼睛。周围密不透风的潮湿空气让他知道自己应该是在地下，他站在冰冷的石砖上，双手双脚都带着镣铐，手腕上的镣铐连着长长的锁链钉在墙壁上，把他的双手拉得很高，他的双脚只能刚好够在地面上。  
这样的姿势让他的身体无比沉重，四周一片昏暗，好像有好几个这样的牢房，不远处的一间牢房里躺着浑身是血的安格尔，她的身上也带着铁链，一动不动似乎还在昏迷状态。  
远处传来了一簇光线和几个人的脚步声，洛基已经听出来其中一个就是萨米特，他似乎让其他人留在了外面，只有自己走进了洛基的牢房。  
萨米特把探照灯放在地上，看到洛基已经醒了，笑了笑，“我想你也差不多该醒了。”  
“你为什么要做这种蠢事？”洛基眯了眯眼睛，“这只会让你得不偿失。”  
“为什么？”萨米特盯着洛基，“当然，你怎么会想过我的感受呢？我对你言听计从，可你就在我的地方和别的Alpha……”  
萨米特看着洛基苍白的脸颊和绿色的眼睛，“你知道吗？洛基，几年前你和你姐姐一起来印度，那时你也怀着孩子，但你只凭一把长刀就打败了我手下最厉害的护卫队，然后还得意洋洋地对你姐姐说，下次可以找点有难度的任务吗？从那天起，我就再也忘不了你。”  
洛基哼了一声，“你是在向我告白吗？殿下，我似乎并不怎么感动。”  
萨米特不管他的嘲讽，继续说着：“我找过很多怀孕的Omega，可他们都不是你，他们不像你，那么脆弱，又那么强悍……”  
洛基不爽地瞪着萨米特，这个变态居然敢说他脆弱！  
可惜已进入痴汉模式的萨米特感受不到对方恶毒的眼神，还沉浸在自己的思绪里无法自拔，“这里就是沙贾汗皇帝晚年被囚禁的地方，他有过无数的妻子，但最爱的就只有玛哈尔，为她修建了举世闻名的泰姬陵。他的儿子却把他关在这里，让他只能远远地看着他的爱人，这不是太残忍了吗？”  
“难道你把我绑在这里就是为了给我讲你们的历史吗？”洛基感觉到身体里的痛苦越来越剧烈，实在不想再耗下去。“等神盾局的人赶回来，你恐怕也不好应付吧。”  
萨米特倒是自信满满地说：“贫民窟里都是基利安的生化士兵，还有那个发疯的班纳博士，他们估计再也回不来了。”  
“哈，这可不像一向标榜和平友爱的殿下你会做的事啊，谁给你的胆子？”洛基被绑着依然像是一位审讯者一样质问着萨米特。  
“美国军方想要那个绿色的怪物，基利安想要斯塔克，而我想要你。”萨米特倒是直言不讳，“是洛基你说的，我还不够狠心，那不如多找几个够狠心的朋友。”  
洛基狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你倒是打的好算盘。那你还犹豫什么呢？等我杀了你吗？”  
因为之前注射的药物，萨米特觉得洛基不应该再有力气了，但看洛基的样子他又不敢确认，只好暂时保持距离。  
“洛基，我只想得到你。”萨米特伤心地说，“等我当了国王，这一切都是你的，只要你……只要你肯做我的Omega……”  
“哼……”洛基不屑的开口，“你现在放开我，跪在地上求我，我可以考虑饶你一命，否则，你和你的家族都将承受劳菲森的怒火。”  
“也许我标记了你，你就会改变想法。”萨米特依然不死心。

说着他收紧了捆绑着洛基的铁链，洛基的双手很快被拉得更高，只能靠脚尖支撑着身体。  
“在印度，每天都有女人和Omega被强暴，”萨米特的声音变得阴沉，“他们不想要这些孩子又没有钱去医院，只要这样……几个小时就可以让这个生命消失……”  
“洛基，那个时候我再标记你，你的身体会永远记得那种深刻的烙印！”  
洛基轻蔑的瞟了萨米特一眼，突然笑了起来，“你果然就是个懦夫！没种的软蛋！想要王位不敢自己动手，想要杀人不敢自己动手，连想要一个Omega，都不敢自己动手！我看你是需要你们的神药才能硬的起来，恐怕你的妻子们都要靠找情人才能度日……”  
萨米特目瞪口呆地听着一向优雅高冷的洛基不断地吐露着不堪入耳的污言秽语，他忍不住走近了几步，站在离洛基只有一步远的地方，“你……”  
可他话还没说完，洛基被锁着的手突然伸了过来，紧紧地握住了他的脖颈。  
洛基等的就是这一刻，他刚刚已经偷偷解开了一只手的镣铐，可外面还有好几个守卫，他不能轻举妄动。  
此刻他终于牢牢抓住了萨米特的脖子，一把拖了过来。  
“我是洛基·劳菲森，出生于最伟大的杀手家族。五岁开始训练，九岁开始杀人，十七岁我就消灭了一整个的俄罗斯黑帮，你凭什么觉得你可以标记我？”洛基冰冷的声音在他耳边响起，就像是死神的低语。  
萨米特浑身发抖，但是他已经发不出一丝声音……咔嚓一声脆响，萨米特的脑袋已经歪在了一边。  
洛基把他扔到地上，飞快的解开自己身上的锁链，要不是特殊时期，他不会让这个家伙死的这么容易。  
不过现在他顾不上这些，他必须趁守卫还没发现前，把安格尔弄出去。  
他关掉探照灯，迅速地打开安格尔牢房的门锁。  
安格尔脖子上带着抑制异能的颈环，洛基研究了一下，一时间很难打开，他划开自己的手腕，把血滴到安格尔嘴里。  
安格尔很快醒来了，她坐了起来，“属下该死，少主不要为我费力了。”  
“别废话，我们要赶快出去。”洛基感到体内排山倒海般的痛楚袭来，让他心跳加速，视线模糊，只是强撑着自己不能昏过去。  
安格尔扶着洛基，从地牢的下水道钻了出去，这种古老的地牢总是和和旧时的地下水利工程相连，果然他们钻出来之后就发现了四通八达的水道。  
“从水里走，可以掩盖我的信息素。”洛基吩咐道。  
安格尔慌乱地扶着他走下去，她从没见过少主无法控制自己信息素的时候。  
可没走多远，安格尔就闻到血腥味，她低头看到水面上一丝丝的红色飘散开来。  
“不许看！”洛基牙齿打颤地命令道，“继续走，找个安全点的地方。”  
安格尔只能强忍关心继续往前走。他们在迷宫一样的地牢里走了不知多久，安格尔已经明显地感觉到洛基全身都在发抖，她终于看到了一排白色的楼梯通向一个房间。  
安格尔让洛基在下面等着，她偷偷的潜入房间。  
里面并排放着两具石棺，这赫然就是泰姬陵的地下墓室。

印度美军基地  
索尔好像陷入了一场光怪陆离的梦境，梦里有无数的怪物在纠缠着他，他打倒了一群又出现一群，他的拳头越来越沉，可是他不能停，他觉得有一个人还在等他，如果他不赶快去找那个人，那个人又要消失了……  
“洛基！”索尔惊喘着醒来，发现托尼正在担忧地看着他。  
“你醒的还挺快的，史蒂夫和劳菲森家那个大块头现在还没反应，这种武器的副作用很大的……”托尼一开口就喋喋不休，“我们现在被困住了，恐怕不能马上去救那个小坏蛋了，不过你放心吧，那个家伙厉害得很，没那么容易出事的。”  
“我们在哪？我昏了多久？”索尔看着自己手脚上的磁力镣铐，用尽全身力气也没挣开。  
“没用的，”托尼指了指牢房外的异能干扰装置，“五个小时了，我们现在在美军基地，布鲁斯被他们带走了。因为我们是执行秘密任务，没有官方记录，罗斯将军现在抓住这点说我们非法使用武力，造成贫民窟大规模伤亡，已经是两国政治问题了，准备把我们遣送回国。我已经让贾维斯联系了弗瑞，可这里毕竟是美国驻印度的军事基地，他也没有办法直接采取措施，只能和罗斯将军去交涉。”  
“我不能呆在这里！”索尔听到已经过了这么久的时间，他愤怒地站起来用力地撞着牢房的铁栏杆，发出咣咣的巨大声响。  
“索尔！你冷静点！”托尼头疼地看着被这么折腾还凶悍无比的索尔，“我已经让贾维斯去运装备了，不过路程有点远，看来我应该改进一下我的装备，把它们变得更小更轻便……”  
托尼说着说着又陷入了一堆的物理结构和数字运算里，索尔依然不遗余力地撕扯着那些结实粗大的铁栏杆。  
很快几个军人走了进来，拿起那种磁场装置呵斥道：“退后！否则我们只能让你继续睡觉了。”  
索尔不但不退，反而更用力的狠狠拍着铁门吼道：“你们这是非法囚禁！马上放我们出去！”  
托尼看不下去地拉着他，“索尔！冷静！”又扭头对着那几个士兵说：“你们应该知道我是谁，你们只是听命行事，所以我可以宽宏大量地不追究你们的责任。不过你们要是敢再对我们随便使用武力，我可以让你们永远也回不了美国！”  
那几个军人看着有点犹豫，纠结了一会儿还是收回了武器，“斯塔克先生，我听说罗斯将军已经亲自飞过来了，应该很快会到，我想到时你们就自由了。”

泰姬陵地下墓室  
洛基靠在石棺上，脸色惨白，浑身发冷，低低地说了一句：“他要出来了……”  
安格尔反应了一下，惊慌失措的说：“现在……不行，他活不下来的……”  
“那也是他自己的选择，劳菲森家没有弱者……”洛基艰难的说，“我会尽力保护他，如果我……你一定要把他带回去……”  
“不行！不行！少主！”安格尔焦急的说。  
洛基摆了摆手，示意安格尔停下，“这里就是沙贾汗和玛哈尔的墓室，恩爱无比的一对爱侣，可讽刺的是这位王妃最后就是难产而死……”  
安格尔咬着嘴唇，总是没有情绪的脸上露出无尽的担忧。  
洛基深呼吸了几下，“你出去吧，看好这里，别让任何人进来。”  
安格尔为自己的无能为力痛苦异常，可是少主不会让她看到自己虚弱的样子，哪怕是死亡，他也要自己面对。  
“出去！”洛基看着磨蹭的安格尔，突然语气严厉的呵斥道:“别逼我杀了你！”  
安格尔只能起身走出了墓室，她关上门，颓然的坐在地下通道的石阶上，听到里面传来一阵阵压抑的喘息声和低吼声，眼泪止不住的流下来，她无法想象一向又骄傲又优雅的少主要怎么在这样最虚弱最危险的情况下独自生下他的孩子，她终于把头埋在自己的双臂里，哭了起来。  
仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，墓室里突然传来一声婴儿的啼哭声，微弱却又清晰，安格尔像是猛然惊醒一样奔到房间里，看到几乎流了满地的鲜血，还有靠在石棺上的洛基，他的怀里抱着一个小小的皱皱的婴儿，脑袋上覆盖着稀疏的金色毛发，紧闭着眼睛，张着小小的嘴巴哭泣着，浑身环绕着微弱的细小的蓝色电流。  
“他……”安格尔惊讶的说不出话，她从未听说过刚出生就可以使用异能的婴儿。  
“他继承了他父亲的力量，”洛基说，“难怪他的求生欲这么强……”  
安格尔听着洛基戏谑却沙哑的声音，更难受了，“少主，你怎么样？”  
洛基轻轻地说，“没关系，我的力量开始回来了。”  
安格尔这才发现自己居然光顾着难受了，一点有用的事都没办，她急忙说：“少主，你先休息一下，我去找点东西。”  
安格尔跑到墓室的上层，那里堆满了人们祭奠和祈祷用的各种供礼，她挑了些干净的衣物和水，又回到墓室帮洛基把婴儿擦洗了一下，裹了起来。  
洛基理理身上脏乱的衣服，围了几层安格尔拿来的衣物，站了起来，眼睛又流露出他一贯骄傲的神色，“我们走吧。”他昂起下巴吩咐着。


	8. 海上堡垒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大姐终于出场了……

八 海上堡垒

洛基和安格尔离开之后，一架飞机停在了红堡外的停机坪上。  
飞机上走下来一位瘦高的女人，穿着黑色风衣，肤白胜雪，腰细腿长，黑发在气流中高高扬起，她应该是一位美丽的女人，但没人敢直视她的眼睛，或者关注她的相貌，她周身弥漫着一种上位者的高傲气质，眼神充满肃杀之意。  
紧跟在她身后的是一个满脸伤疤的男人与一个美艳无比的女人。  
“红堡已经戒严了！”几个印度士兵围住他们，“你们不能进去。”  
他们话音刚落，那个男人就捏了捏拳头，另一个女人赶快说:“加尔姆，别随便杀人！”。  
几个士兵还在茫然中，男人就以几乎无法看清的动作把几个人打晕在地，然后不屑的哼了声，“放心吧，阿莫拉。他们的命又不值钱。”  
说完加尔姆趴在地上像猎犬一样到处闻，“家主，我闻到少主的味道从地下传来。”  
“你们Alpha能不能不要整天像动物一样，靠气味来标识追踪。”阿莫拉嫌弃的开口。  
“小心你的舌头，我们家主也是Alpha。总比你们Omega靠信息素来诱惑敌人要高尚的多。”加尔姆气哼哼的反驳。  
阿莫拉翻了个白眼:“我是靠心灵控制，你这个低级的家伙。”  
“够了。”之前的那个女人显然就是劳菲森家的家主海拉，她淡淡的开口，“加尔姆带路，赶快找到洛基。阿莫拉，你去探探消息，告诉我现在的情况。”  
于是三个人迅速分开，加尔姆带着海拉一路找到了地下墓室的位置。

“少主和安格尔的味道，”加尔姆抽抽鼻子，“还有一个味道，很微弱，奇怪，这个还掺杂着少主的味道……”海拉看着地上的血迹，听到他的话眼神闪烁了一下。  
“他们往这个方向走了，应该没有追兵，我没闻到有其他人，家主，我去追……”  
“算了，只要没危险就随他去吧。小东西就是不肯听话，我正在美国办事，还要飞来帮他处理这些烂摊子，让他吃点苦头也好。”海拉挥挥手阻止了加尔姆。  
这时阿莫拉也赶了过来，“家主，外面乱糟糟的，四王子已经死了，您看……”  
海拉想了想，开口道:“他们老三也求了我很久了，给他个机会，让他把这里的事情给我解决好。”  
阿莫拉点点头，海拉转身离开了墓室。  
但他们刚走到红堡门口，就看到一排钢铁装甲从天而降，然后几个人跳了下来，正是索尔他们。  
“家主！”斯科尔奇远远地喊道，迅速跑了过来，“属下没用，现在还没找到少主，还让家主亲自过来……”  
索尔听到斯科尔奇的话，顾不上惊讶，连忙问道：“洛基呢？”  
“少主先走了，”阿莫拉看着眼前的金发Alpha，倒是很有兴趣，“你是？”  
“索尔·奥丁森。”索尔刚回答完，加尔姆就低吼了一声，“你就是索尔·奥丁森！？难怪你的味道这么熟悉，就是你羞辱了我们家族！”  
说完他就跳起来攻击索尔，索尔莫名其妙但反应极快的躲过了，“等等，我认识你吗？”  
不过加尔姆显然没有谈话的兴趣，他的手脚突然长出利爪，嘴巴长出尖牙，嘶吼着又扑了过来。  
史蒂夫赶快过来帮忙，不过被阿莫拉给拦住了。  
“劳菲森女士，”托尼看着一动不动的海拉，心里有点忌惮，“我们一向也算是生意伙伴，没必要这样吧。”  
“这是我们和奥丁森家的事情，你们不必多管闲事。”海拉笑了笑，看着被索尔一拳砸在地上的加尔姆，啧了一声，跳了起来。  
“小心！”托尼赶快喊道，可海拉几乎是瞬间就到了索尔的身后，一脚把索尔踢了出去，然后把加尔姆拉了起来，另一只手已经摸到了地面，地面上突然伸出无数把利刃一样尖锐的突起，几个人躲闪不及多多少少都受了伤。  
索尔不顾被划伤的双腿，带着电光的拳头已经挥了出来，海拉毫不在意的伸手抓住他的拳头就让那些电流化为乌有，另一只手顺便抓住一具攻击她的铁甲，铁甲迅速变成了一堆废铁。  
海拉把索尔踩在脚下，用那堆废铁变出一把长长的尖刀，对准索尔的脑袋刺了下来。  
“家主！”阿莫拉惊慌地喊了一声，“他可是……”  
海拉冷哼了一声，“Omega就是多愁善感。”说完把尖刀狠狠地插在索尔的脑袋旁边，带过的空气割伤了索尔的脸颊。  
“你父亲我还忌惮几分，你，还不够看呢！”海拉撩了撩头发，“想要洛基，就拿奥丁森家族的荣誉来换吧。”  
海拉说完就带着加尔姆和阿莫拉离开了。  
托尼看着满脸脏污满身鲜血的索尔忍不住问：“你真要和这家的人结婚吗？”

布鲁斯被军方采集了一些样品后倒是很快被放回来了，弗瑞局长向他们坦白了和军方还有劳菲森家族的协议。异能者的能力传承自血脉的力量，越是古老的家族这种力量越强，可同时也有巨大的副作用，异能者年纪大了以后总会时不时的陷入沉睡状态，劳菲森家一直希望弥补这种缺陷，就开展了很多此类的实验，美国军方也一直没有放弃超级士兵的研究，而神盾局也有自己的秘密计划，于是大家交换了科研成果，暂时达成了和平协议。  
史蒂夫不满这样的欺骗，但弗瑞局长说神盾局也不全是正义之士，他不能把所有秘密都告诉别人。同时，弗瑞局长还有另一个计划，那就是完全在政府监管之外的秘密行动小组，托尼倒是被他说动开始了组建工作。  
不过索尔对这些都不感兴趣，任务虽然结束了，但在印度闯下的烂摊子还有许多善后工作要做，最重要的是他心心念念的小混蛋又消失个无影无踪。  
索尔暂时住进托尼新建成的基地，被海拉打伤的地方很快就好了，可被打击的自信心很难恢复。索尔不想承认面对海拉时他竟然会有种直面死亡的恐惧感，毫无还手之力，而且他实在不明白劳菲森家的人为什么都对他这么大敌意。  
纠结了两个多月，他终于忍不住给弗丽嘉打了个电话。  
“妈妈，您还好吧？家里最近好吗？”其实索尔有时会偷跑回去看他妈妈，但就是不肯去见他爸爸。  
“不错啊，你爸爸身体也不错，但是他年纪大了，”弗丽嘉叹了口气，“前段时间他还突然陷入沉睡，你知道的，异能者的副作用，上了年纪就会出现。你该回来看看他。”  
“爸爸并不想看到我。”索尔有些担心又有些抗拒。  
“你们两个的脾气简直一模一样，”弗丽嘉劝着索尔，“你爸爸一直希望你可以承担起家族的责任。你也老大不小了，就算不肯服从你父亲的安排，也该找个人成家了……”  
索尔连忙打断弗丽嘉接下来要催婚的唠叨，“您认识劳菲森家的人吗？”  
“当然认识了，我们两家世代都认识，不过你爸爸和现在的劳菲森家主理念不同，大家逐渐疏远了，当年还提过要联姻的事情，不过你一跑就是十年，你这任性的孩子……”  
“好了好了，妈妈，那您认识洛基·劳菲森吗？”索尔赶快问。  
“他就是你的联姻对象啊，你怎么突然问起他了？其实我一开始也反对你爸独断专行决定你的婚事，可我见过那个孩子，还蛮喜欢他的，觉得你们俩个应该很般配，谁知道你连听都不愿意听。那个孩子也很骄傲的，听说到现在都没有结婚，我也不好意思再和他们家联系……”弗丽嘉满是惋惜的语气。  
“什么？是他？！”索尔一时间不知道说什么好，怪不得那个小骗子耍了自己那么多次，怪不得他们家的人对自己那么不满，他早该想到的！关键是他们还有了一个孩子，可他现在怎么也打听不到洛基和孩子的消息。  
“妈妈，我明天就回家！”索尔霍然打断了弗丽嘉的话，“我有件事，要和爸爸商量。”

芬兰·赫尔辛基  
“劳菲森家在芬兰堡（注），”海姆达尔指着海岸对面一座壮观的堡垒，“要去只能乘船或者飞机，不过那里的机场是私人领地，一般不允许进去，老爷已经和劳菲森家的家主说好了，她会派人来接我们。”  
“芬兰堡不是军事基地吗？”索尔没想到劳菲森家竟然就在这么明显的位置，他一直以为他们住在人迹罕至的深山老林里呢。  
“嗯，那是劳菲森家在鼎盛时期建造的海上堡垒，后来他们和政府合作，就用很便宜的租金把它租给军队，连着码头的那一半还改建成了城镇，”海姆达尔介绍说，“每年都有很多游客参观这里，劳菲森家的古老传说更增加了此地的神秘色彩。其实开放区域和军事基地是隔离的，劳菲森家住在军事基地里，他们的孩子从小就接受军事教育。”  
“哇哦，他们家正是会做生意。”霍根赞叹道，“这样政府是他们的租客还是他们的客户，既安全又节约成本，顺便还能赚钱，他们家就是一个小型城市嘛。”  
“是的，而且进去军事区域后，关卡重重，没人带路你根本找不到劳菲森的住处。就算能进去，你也不知道谁是军队的人谁是劳菲森家的人。”海姆达尔补充道。  
海姆达尔又叮嘱道：“索尔，他们家主很难缠，你已经拒绝过他们一次，等会儿进去千万要当心。”  
索尔点点头，叹了口气。回家后他把和洛基的事情告诉了奥丁，就被奥丁用手杖敲打了一顿，又听到他们已经有了孩子，奥丁更是气到差点又沉睡过去。  
可奥丁森家的血脉也不能就这么放着不管，奥丁是不可能低声下气地去求人的，他安排好和劳菲森家的会面后，就派海姆达尔跟着索尔来劳菲森家谈判。  
这时接他们的飞机到了，开飞机的完全是军人装扮，确实像海姆达尔说的，外人根本搞不清他们是不是劳菲森家的人。  
不过飞机上下来的倒是个认识的人，阿莫拉。她带着娇媚的笑容，“我代表家主来迎接你们，奥丁森先生，上次真是抱歉，家主她脾气不太好。”  
索尔笑了笑，不想再提上次的事，“你们少主呢？他还好吗？”  
“他在家，我想你可以当面问他。”阿莫拉故意避而不答，“我们赶快出发吧，家主可没耐心等人。”

劳菲森家住在城堡的上层，阿莫拉带领他们穿过基地从一部电梯直接抵达了一间大厅，海拉正坐在沙发上看着斯科尔奇递过来的文件，不高兴地说：“这应该是洛基处理的事情。”  
斯科尔奇小心的说：“可是少主他说没时间……”  
“没时间？他倒是有时间给我找麻烦！”海拉直接把东西扔了回去，“你们自己处理，一会儿让洛基过来。”  
她看到索尔他们进来时，也只是抬了抬头，“奥丁森，你这次来，想必是带来了我想要的东西。”  
“我向你道歉，当年的我确实没打算联姻，但我处理的太简单了，”索尔开口，“不过我现在带着我的诚意而来，和你商量我们两家的婚约。”  
海拉笑了，“你们果然还都是孩子，不想要就不要，想要就要，就凭你一句话？”  
索尔没怎么在意海拉的嘲讽，“如果你同意，奥丁森家所有的港口和机场都将有劳菲森家的专属通道，你们家的货物将享受最优惠的贸易政策。还有更多的合作，你都可以安排。我现在只想知道，洛基和孩子怎么样了？”  
海拉面无表情地回答：“他被萨米特抓住受了点折磨，那个孩子早产没能活下来。”  
“什么！”索尔不敢相信的喊道，“不可能！”  
“有什么不可能的，”海拉站了起来，“他自己惹的麻烦就得自己承受后果，孩子没有了，你也不需要担心有什么后顾之忧了。”  
索尔还是不能相信他曾经亲自感受过的小生命就这么没有了，他心里乱糟糟的全是后悔和愧疚，一时没有说话。  
海姆达尔这时开口了，“那毕竟是我们奥丁森家的血脉，能否让我们去看一下……”  
“他属于劳菲森，”海拉冷冷地打断了他，“阿莫拉，去让洛基来亲自告诉他们。”

洛基严重睡眠不足，Magni早产体弱，虽说挺过了出生时的生死关卡，但依然需要非常细心的照顾，而且不肯喝奶粉，一离开他的怀抱就没完没了的哭闹。  
洛基觉得自己两个月没好好睡过觉了，昨晚又被折腾了几乎一夜，今天都快到中午了Magni才安生地睡着，洛基连衣服都没脱就倒在床上几乎睡死过去。  
这种情况下被叫醒当然不爽，他头晕脑胀的看着满脸紧张的西格尼，“怎么了？”  
“少主，奥丁森先生来了，他在大厅里，家主一定要你过去。他们好像快打起来了。”  
洛基皱着眉，迅速跳起来冲进卫生间，他看看自己蓬乱的头发，乌黑的眼圈，皱巴巴的衣服……海拉约了索尔过来，却不告诉他，摆明是要看他笑话。  
洛基迅速的梳洗了一下，换了身衣服就出来了。  
洛基走出大厅的时候看到两边人正在僵持着，缺觉的他更头疼了，开口喊了他的姐姐，“海拉，你为什么不早点告诉我奥丁森家的人要来？”  
索尔把洛基从头打量到脚，他脸色苍白，下巴尖细，腰部窄瘦，小腹平坦，和两个多月前略显圆润的孕态完全不同，索尔不由地有些心慌，“洛基，你……你没事吧？”  
海拉瞪了洛基一眼，“你总算出门了，我这都快忙死了，忘个一件两件事有什么奇怪？”  
洛基磨磨牙，知道海拉还在生气，只好先安抚她：“你知道我最近没办法，我都交待斯科尔奇去做了。”又转向索尔，“我没事，你们先坐，阿莫拉，去拿点茶点来……”  
索尔没等他说完，就走过来拉住了洛基，“孩子呢？”  
“孩子……”洛基刚要开口，海拉也走过来扯回了洛基，“告诉你了，孩子没有了！”  
洛基挑挑眉，看了眼海拉，他这样的反应让索尔不由地起疑，“洛基，过来，告诉我实话。”  
洛基感觉到海拉抓着他肩膀的手在用力，无奈地举起手，“大家都先坐下好好说可以吗？”

于是一群人总算在沙发上面对面地坐了下来。索尔眼神吓人地盯着海拉扶着洛基肩膀的手，洛基在两边的威压下忍不住咽了下口水，“海拉，我已经答应索尔的求婚了，但是，我不会离开劳菲森家的，如果你需要，我还是会留在这里。”  
“不争气的东西！我给了你那么多次机会让你杀了他，你倒好！”海拉骂道。  
“什么意思？既然你答应我的求婚，当然要和我生活在一起。”索尔质问道。  
洛基感到要同时应付海拉和索尔实在是太困难了，“我们能一件事一件事的说嘛。”  
“这就是一件事！”海拉生气地说，“我让奥丁森来就是让你当面和他说清楚，别再给我搞事了！这次你还不吸取教训！你必须给我彻底了结！”  
“是你们先欺骗我，我就不追究了，”索尔也很生气，“你还要我上门接受你们的羞辱？你不要欺人太甚！洛基必须和我走！”  
海拉伸手就变出一把长刀，海姆达尔和霍根也马上站起来。  
“停停停！”洛基赶快拽住海拉的胳膊，“你们能别这么冲动嘛？！”  
就在洛基想方设法让两边坐下和平解决问题的时候，电梯又叮地一声响了。  
“爸爸，妈妈，我们回来了，我把耶梦加得也接回来了。”一个八九岁的男孩儿手里还牵着一个小孩子，跑了进来。不过他看到屋里一群不认识的人时就站住了，另外那个小孩子倒是很机灵的感觉到屋里明显诡异的气氛，“哥哥，有客人诶，我们还是到你的房间去吧。”  
刚刚还黑着脸的海拉瞬间换了一副面孔，微笑着说，“芬里尔，耶梦加得，我的宝贝们儿，到妈妈这里来。”两个孩子乖巧地扑到她的身边。  
奥丁森家的人全都惊讶地看着那两个金发蓝眼的孩子，又不约而同地看了看劳菲森姐弟俩同样漆黑的头发和绿色的眼睛。  
洛基觉得这大概就是他生命中最艰难的时刻了，但是芬里尔接下来的话让他更加煎熬，“爸爸，Magni今天怎么样了？我们可以去看看他吗？”  
洛基大声咳了两下，“芬里尔，耶梦加得，这是奥丁森叔叔，还有海姆达尔，霍根。”  
两个孩子立刻对着索尔他们露出笑脸，礼貌地问好。海姆达尔本就觉得他们看起来眼熟，这一笑更让他想起……索尔小时候，他古怪地看了索尔一眼。  
索尔硬挤出一个笑脸，然后用一种危险低沉的声音问，“洛基？你有什么要和我解释的吗？”  
海拉满意地笑了，“妈妈带你们去看Magni，爸爸还有话和客人说。阿莫拉，带奥丁森家的人去休息一下，我想洛基和奥丁森先生需要单独聊聊。”

 

注：看了《夜班经理》，很喜欢里面的各个景点，借鉴一下。现实中芬兰堡确实既是一个迷你城镇还有军队驻扎，同时也是旅游景点。地势很险要，建在悬崖峭壁之上，感觉和海拉女神的气质很搭啊……


	9. 完结章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫无逻辑的结局，好吧，其实全文都没有逻辑……本章大概有强制，道具，产乳……反正慎入！  
> 有时绿着绿着就黑了……

九 终于完结了

房间里很快就只剩下索尔和洛基两个人，空气一下子安静下来。  
索尔忍不住开口：“Magni是我给他起的名字，他是我的孩子，你们不能剥夺我见他的权利。”  
“没人剥夺你的权利，索尔，”洛基叹了口气，“海拉只是有些生气，我会好好和她说的。”  
“那两个孩子呢？”索尔盯着洛基，“那些传闻是真的？你有过好几个孩子？”  
“怎么？难道你有某种处子情节？要求你未来的配偶在婚前必须洁身自好？”  
“不要转移话题，洛基，我从来没有那种要求，那两个孩子多大？生日是哪天？”索尔眉头紧皱。  
“你在审问我吗？”洛基气愤地站起来，“那是我姐姐的孩子，和你没关系。”  
“我不相信你和你姐姐……”索尔也愤怒地蹦起来，“你早就知道我是谁，却一次次地欺骗我！你就只是利用我？报复我？现在呢？羞辱我？还是在羞辱你自己？洛基！”  
洛基顺手就从身上抽出一把匕首，狠狠地刺向索尔，索尔一把握住洛基的手腕，用力一扭，匕首掉到了地上，洛基被他反拧着胳膊拉了过来，但洛基另一只手已经又抽出一把短刀抵住了索尔的喉咙。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼地对视着，鼻尖几乎碰到鼻尖，甚至可以听到彼此近在咫尺的呼吸声和心跳声。逐渐的，气氛变得暧昧起来，索尔紧抓着洛基手腕的动作变成用指腹轻轻摩挲着那片光滑的肌肤，洛基抵在索尔喉间的刀刃慢慢的划过索尔金色的胡须，两个人的喘息声越来越重，再怎么伪装也挡不住对对方的渴望……  
“身体好了吗？”索尔低沉的声音带着灼热的气息让洛基耳尖发烫。  
“早就好了……”洛基性感的声音带着撩人的节奏让索尔眸色加深。  
两个人的嘴唇越靠越近……  
“爸爸，Magni又哭了……”胶着的两个人迅速分开，洛基收起短刀头疼的看着跑出来的耶梦加得，平复了一下呼吸。  
这时西格尼也抱着哇哇大哭的Magni跑了出来，“耶梦加得，爸爸还在见客人，不要打扰他。”  
芬里尔也跟在她身后，怀里也抱着一个孩子，“耶梦加得你又不听话！你怎么不能像莉亚一样乖乖的！”  
不过耶梦加得才不怕他的长兄，他兴奋的拉着芬里尔，“芬里尔，我刚才看到爸爸和那个奥丁森叔叔抱在一起哦，他们要打架吗？妈妈说如果他们打起来，要帮爸爸……”  
索尔尴尬的不知道说什么好，洛基一脸铁青的接过Magni，耐着性子哄了一会儿，可不管用，Magni闻到他的味道，边哭边往他的怀里拱，似乎在找自己最渴望的东西，可被衣服挡住了急得哭的更大声了。  
“Magni？”索尔这时喊了一声，Magni抬头看看，竟然停下了哭声，身子挣扎着想往索尔那里去，洛基倒是有些惊讶，试探着把Magni递给了索尔。  
索尔有些僵硬地接过这个简直就只有他手掌那么大的软软的小东西，生怕一个用力把他给捏碎了，不过Magni好奇地睁着眼睛，自动地在索尔怀里找了个舒服的姿势乖乖地躺着。  
“哇哦，我该请你来当孩子的保姆。”洛基在心里骂着这个没良心的小家伙，怎么光拣他折腾，每次一见到亲爹就乖得像鹌鹑一样。  
“本来就该我们一起照顾他，你就是不听话，觉得自己什么都行。”索尔还得意起来，乘机教训洛基。  
给你点好脸色，你就敢给我上天！洛基瞪了索尔一眼，示意西格尼把另外几个孩子带出去。  
“你都看到了，那是芬里尔，耶梦加得和莉亚，九岁，五岁，两岁……”洛基在索尔的眼神下声音不自觉的越来越轻，“就……都是和你……”  
“你都不做防护措施的！？你故意的？”索尔真是不知道说什么好。  
“我哪知道每次都会有啊！？难道你不该采取防护措施吗？第一次的时候我才十八岁，哪想那么多？”洛基也很委屈，他本来确实只想捉弄捉弄索尔，“后来发现了，医生告诉我我的体质很特殊，如果不要孩子，可能带来更大的伤害。结果芬里尔很小的时候就表现出强大的异能。”  
“海拉一心只追求力量和权势，对感情毫无兴趣，倒是对芬里尔很满意，她说自己需要继承人，就把芬里尔当做自己的孩子。”  
“后来又有了耶梦加得和莉亚，海拉对他们都很好，也不再过问我的事，甚至还答应等莉亚长大一点，随便我想做什么。”  
“为什么要等莉亚长大？”索尔不解地问。  
“因为只有莉亚继承了洛基的能力。”海拉这时走了进来，坐到洛基身边，“让你给我谈事情，分分钟就能变成限制级，你的脑子呢？”  
海拉说着抓起洛基的手腕，尖利的指甲划过皮肤，一丝鲜血流了出来，但伤口很快就以一种肉眼可见的速度愈合了。  
“异能者都有无法避免的缺陷，年纪越大越明显。”海拉舔了舔指尖的鲜血，“但洛基不同，他有强大的治愈能力，他的血可以弥补使用异能后带来的伤害。”  
“当然，和他做爱也有这种效果，相信你已经体会过了。所以从小我就只宠爱这一个弟弟，还要努力保护他不被其他人伤害。”海拉看着索尔一脸WTF的表情，“你放心，我对性爱和乱伦没兴趣，但在这个位置总要有些底牌。我本想给洛基安排一个好的未来，让他心甘情愿地为我效力。但没想到你却拒绝了，我就让洛基去杀了你，可他倒好！”  
“我不会轻易饶了违抗我命令的人，但我没办法对我最爱的弟弟下手，”海拉笑了起来，眼神里的狡诈和洛基简直一模一样，“所以我就一次次地放纵他，却不同意他离开家族去和你结婚，直到他承诺为我寻找解决异能者缺陷的技术或者给我一个有着和他同样能力的孩子。”  
“现在你都明白了，奥丁森？虽然你带给我家族耻辱，却给了我强大的继承人，”海拉笑了，“所以我给你一个选择，这可是我最大的仁慈了，你选择洛基？还是孩子？”  
索尔紧皱眉头沉默了一会儿，看着洛基缓缓地开口，“洛基和孩子都是自由的。我尊重洛基，他不属于任何人，他愿意和我走，我们就离开，他不愿意走，我就留在这。”  
海拉挑挑眉，“留在这？我还要你有什么用呢？”  
索尔嚯地站了起来，就在洛基以为他又要发火的时候，他一脸严肃地开口了：“姐姐，最近洛基不是正好没时间吗？他的事我帮他做！我什么都可以做！随你差遣！但是在其他人面前，特别是我们家的人……能不能给我点面子？”  
洛基扶额，嘴角抽搐了起来。海拉也惊讶地看着他，愣了一下笑了起来，“那我就给你个机会，两个月，让我满意，我就同意你们的婚事，否则，你就给我滚蛋！”

索尔就这么变成了劳菲森家的苦力，不过他本人倒无所谓，搞不定海拉，回去也要被奥丁臭骂。就是海拉天天安排干不完的活，让他想和孩子们培养感情的计划都没时间实施，如果到时海拉还是不同意他把洛基和孩子都带走，他真的没脸见弗丽嘉了。  
这天晚上，海拉又来检查他的工作进度，听了他的汇报后，半天哼了一声还凑合就放过他了，吓得他出了一身冷汗，真不知道洛基是怎么在这样的老板手下干活的。  
海拉从索尔的房间出来不久就看见了洛基，“你没帮他吧？”海拉怀疑地问洛基。  
洛基撇撇嘴，“你每天像防贼一样防着他见到我和孩子，我怎么可能帮他？”  
“我养你那么大，你现在倒是就为他着想！”海拉不满地敲了下洛基的脑袋，“你知道的，只要你留在劳菲森家，家主的位置迟早是你的，你想好了要跟他走？”  
“我只要自由。”洛基看看海拉，“姐姐，自从被你打败之后，我就知道了我和你的差距，在这里，我永远只能唯你是从。但在索尔身边，我是自由的。”  
“傻弟弟，”海拉嗤笑了一声，“经过这段时间的观察，这个奥丁森可不像表面那么愚蠢，有些事他甚至做得比你还好。他给你的自由未必就是你想要的自由。”  
“那又怎样？”洛基眼睛里闪烁着不服输的光芒，“劳菲森家的人从不惧怕挑战。”  
海拉点了点头，“那你去吧，你可以带走Magni，芬里尔、耶梦加得还有莉亚只能留在劳菲森家。”  
洛基明白海拉的用意，海拉要索尔和自己永远对她心存忌惮。但他毫不犹豫地答应了，“可以，那本来就是我们劳菲森的血脉，也算是对奥丁森拒绝我的小小报复吧。”

一年后  
索尔趴在桌子上又叹了口气，他和洛基结婚已经九个多月了，他们和Magni住在奥丁森家的老宅里，这是他答应奥丁和弗丽嘉的条件，他必须承担起家族的事务。  
不过洛基很能干，替他分担了很多事务，再加上可爱的Magni，倒是比他更让奥丁和弗丽嘉满意。  
索尔乐得逍遥，时不时还跑回神盾局接任务，和托尼还有史蒂夫他们的感情越来越好。  
洛基也从来不会对他一走好几天表示任何不满，好像还很高兴。有时他在家处理事情呆得比较久，洛基还问他最近神盾局没事吗？家里不需要他操心，让他赶快拯救全人类去，好像盼着他赶快走似的。  
这会儿他就趴在神盾局休息室的桌子上长吁短叹，按理说日子过得挺舒心的，可他就是觉得有点不对劲！  
虽然外人并不非常清楚这些大家族的隐秘，但传闻说洛基·劳菲森婚前曾有过好几个孩子，可结婚到现在却没有任何消息，仅有的一个孩子还是之前带过来的。这样一来大家看待索尔的眼光难免异样起来。  
关于奥丁森家的Alpha这么多年不结婚，现在又没办法让Omega生孩子的各种八卦甚至比国家颁发限制异能者使用能力的新政还让人瞩目。  
索尔心里苦，索尔还没法说。天知道婚后他每天都卯足了劲干，有那么几次连洛基这样的体质都被他干昏了过去，可洛基的肚子就是一点动静都没有。  
因为几个孩子的事情他已经又被奥丁给训过一顿了，现在连弗丽嘉看他的眼神都满是怜悯，索尔真想把那些传谣言的人抓住，一个个的牙齿都敲掉！  
但现在他面前就有一个，他又下不了手了。  
托尼边嚼着水果干边喋喋不休，“说真的，我没见过比你更窝囊的Alpha了，自己的孩子都……哈！以前你多受欢迎，天天有人和我打听你，可现在他们看见我都说，没想到那个索尔，中看不中用啊……”  
索尔看着腮帮鼓鼓跟仓鼠似的托尼，恨不得冲过去拽掉他的舌头，让他的嘴巴好好休息一下。  
史蒂夫抢先一步制止了托尼，“托尼！别胡说！你知道事情不是这样的！不过索尔，你确定以前那些真的是你和洛基……”  
“我！确！定！”索尔几乎是从牙缝里一个字一个字地挤出来，“洛基亲口承认的！”  
托尼不以为然，“你还真是相信那个小骗子，好好用用你的脑子啊，这么简单的事，要么就是他之前在撒谎，要么就是他现在在搞鬼。”  
一语点醒梦中人！索尔立刻坐直了身体，“搞鬼？怎么搞鬼？”  
托尼切了一声，“拜托，想不怀孕，办法多的是。你确定他现在一心一意的爱着你？无私地为你家做事？他之前的那些势力全都不要了？”  
索尔的脸色越来越难看，听他说完，直接砸了下桌子，站起来就跑了。  
史蒂夫担心的看着被摔得来回晃荡的大门，“托尼，那是他们两个的事，我们还是不要插手的好……”  
“我也是不忍心看索尔这么被耍啊！”托尼故作委屈的说，“总要有人能治得了那个小坏蛋的。”

索尔回到家，洛基恰好回劳菲森家看孩子去了，他和弗丽嘉打个招呼就直奔卧室，拿出他执行任务时的耐心开始搜索屋里的每一寸地方，终于让他在浴室镜子的后面发现了一个暗格，里面放着一些药瓶，没有名字，他倒出一颗药片，又小心地摆回原位。  
他立刻联系了他们家的私人医生，医生检验过就告诉他药片含有抑制剂的成分，主要是Omega用来避孕的。  
索尔垂头丧气地回到家，因为上次的事情他一直对没能保护好洛基和孩子而耿耿于怀，洛基如果不想再要孩子，他也不会逼他的。可那么多个晚上，洛基明明在他身下喊着老公我想给你生孩子，原来都是谎言！  
索尔越想越气，为什么洛基就是不能对他坦诚一些呢？明明是他的孩子只能留在劳菲森家，他忍了。奥丁森和劳菲森家的事务，他全交给洛基做主。就连看到洛基因为情事太累起不了床时，他都不忍心地躲出去几天让他休息。  
可洛基，居然连句真话都不肯对他说！索尔脸色阴沉地把柜子里的药片全都倒进了马桶。  
第二天洛基回家时发现索尔正在和奥丁、弗丽嘉喝下午茶，索尔笑着冲他打了个招呼，“神盾局的事情忙完了。孩子们怎么样？”  
洛基简单讲了几句，索尔就接过去说，“那暂时也不需要担心了，我们难得轻松几天，就连我们结婚时都因为Magni太小没有去度蜜月呢，现在他终于不需要你天天照顾了，不如我们一起去度个假？去澳洲怎么样？我们家在那里的白色沙滩有个度假别墅，环境还不错。”  
洛基还没回答，弗丽嘉就抢着说，“是的是的，你们确实应该补个蜜月去，不要每天就只顾着工作。把Magni交给我吧，家里的事你们也不用担心了，交给你们爸爸和哥哥。”  
于是洛基就这么莫名其妙地几乎被索尔架上了去澳洲的私人飞机上，他匆匆忙忙地只能趁索尔不注意的时候抓了一瓶药没仔细看就塞进了行李箱。  
到了地方他才发现这是奥丁森家的一座私人岛屿，飞机把他们送到就返程了，这不由地让洛基嗅到一丝阴谋的味道。  
不过索尔开心地抱着他的冲浪板一头扎进海里，这倒让洛基觉得自己又多想了。更何况他自己也好久没有放松了，难得这么好的沙滩，这让在海边长大的他也跃跃欲试，很快也跳进海里游泳去了。

疯玩了一天之后又享受了一顿厨师精心准备的海鲜大餐，洛基一本满足的躺在别墅花园的躺椅上，花园和沙滩直接相连，海浪的声音清晰可闻，星空仿佛也近在咫尺。  
就在这仲夏安逸的夜晚中洛基迷迷糊糊要睡过去的时候，索尔突然开口了，“还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？也是这样的夜晚，红海的沙滩上，在一艘小渔船上……”  
洛基睁开眼睛看着他，这个粗神经可不是个喜欢追忆往昔的人。  
“你那时看起来就是个懵懂无知的孩子，我真没想到你全是在骗我。”索尔叹了口气。  
“干嘛？你现在要找我算账啊？”洛基警惕地坐起来。  
“那都是很久的事了，洛基。”索尔伸手摸过洛基苍白瘦削的脸庞，那里的线条总是坚硬冷峻，让他显得有些冷酷无情，“但你为什么现在还要骗我？”  
话音刚落，洛基就感觉自己的手腕被索尔抓住了，咔嚓一声，一个冰凉的东西锁住了他的双手。  
这是神盾局的磁力手铐。洛基这才看见索尔脚边有一个打开的箱子，里面各种各样的工具。  
他一下子清醒过来，敢情索尔把他弄到这荒岛上是要严刑拷打啊……  
索尔又拿出来一个口枷准备往他嘴上套，洛基边躲边喊：“等等，到底是为什么？你总要让我死个明白吧！”  
“你自己说！”索尔停下动作，给他个机会。  
洛基想了想开口道：“我就趁你不在家的时候接过几次任务，但我保证没有滥杀无辜。我和那些Alpha经常联系纯粹为了家族事务。我前两天没有回家看孩子，我去阿拉斯加谈生意了。你知道，海拉把我以前辛苦经营的几处势力都收回去了，我只能重新开始……”  
洛基看着索尔越来越黑的脸色，小心翼翼的说:“能不能给点提示？唔……@#&*%≠~＊⊙﹏⊙……”  
索尔后悔没早点堵住他的嘴巴，一把把他掀翻到躺椅上。刚洗过澡的洛基只穿了件睡袍，带子松松的系在胯间，此刻显得格外危险。  
索尔握着洛基的脖颈露出一个微笑，怎么看怎么让人瘆得慌。洛基不舒服地摇头，但被标记过的腺体在Alpha的掌下不由自主地开始散发出诱人的信息素气息。  
洛基也不介意偶尔玩点情趣了，不过眼前的情形让他有点发毛，他抬腿猛踹向索尔的小腿，趁索尔疼的吸气的时候灵活的转身从躺椅上跳了下来，不过他还没跑两步，就被索尔抓着睡衣狠狠地拽进怀里，然后Alpha尖利的牙齿就咬上了他的后颈，烈焰般的信息素直接注入他的体内，带着一种燎原之势席卷他整个脊背，让洛基瞬间就像被抽光了力气，浑身都发起抖来。  
索尔竟然要强制他发情！因为哺乳期和抑制剂，洛基已经很久没有这种感觉了，他咬牙抵抗着身体里被唤醒的本能，开始用力挣扎起来。  
过了一会儿，索尔终于放开了那块被咬出血的脆弱腺体，把他往前一推，洛基腿软地差点地跪在地上，踉跄地稳住身体，扭头看到索尔已经坐到躺椅上，就这么不再管他了。  
可洛基已经感到后面开始渗出湿滑的液体，他剧烈地喘息着，想要平复体内翻腾的情欲，可眼前的Alpha毫不控制的信息素足以让他丧失理智，对索尔毫无办法的身体根本拒绝不了这样强烈的诱惑。  
他认命地走过去就看到索尔拿起地上的箱子向他展示里面的道具，“有你需要的吗？”

这个混蛋故意羞辱他！洛基举手用磁力手铐砸飞了那个箱子，把索尔推倒在躺椅上就跨了上去。  
索尔抓着锁住他的手铐，不知道摁了哪里的开关，手铐打开了，可索尔马上又把他的手扭到背后铐了起来。  
“你力气还挺大的嘛。不想要那些？想要什么？嗯？”索尔边说边用粗粝的手指摁上他在刚才的拉扯中早就敞开的衣袍里。Magni断奶的时间并不长，他的胸膛还很柔软，两颗乳粒也滚圆饱满，索尔用力揉捏了几下，洛基就感到熟悉的涨热感涌上来，他吸着气弯下了腰。  
索尔挺身用坚硬的下面顶着他湿淋淋的臀缝，“想要这个？自己来吧。”说完索尔又放开手，等着洛基自己动作。  
说不了话的洛基愤恨地瞪着索尔，在踹他还是骑他之间纠结了一会儿，突然用力地往索尔小腹上坐了下去！  
“嗷！”索尔感到这出其不意地一击差点坐折了他蓄势待发的小索尔，受不了地用力翻身把洛基压在身下，可怜的躺椅在两个大男人的扑腾下终于轰隆一声四分五裂，而索尔也在一片尘屑飞扬中把自己用力插进了洛基的身体。  
尽管甬道已经很湿了，没经过扩张的穴口还是受不了这样的勇猛攻击，洛基把大腿卡在索尔腰上绞得死紧，索尔只进了一半就再也动不了，他低头舔上洛基的胸口，把本来就麻痒难忍的乳粒整颗卷进了嘴里大力地吮吸着。  
一股热流顺着整个胸膛向那个肿胀敏感的地方奔涌过去，终于冲破了桎梏涌了出来，洛基仰起头把自己更深地送进索尔的嘴里，而另一个被索尔冷落的乳粒自顾自地流着白色的奶液，反而更加难忍。  
洛基的腿终于脱力般地从索尔身上滑了下来，索尔趁机捞起洛基的腰，一鼓作气捅到了底，然后吐出嘴里的小豆粒，它还在不停地往外流着乳汁，看起来格外渴望得到Alpha的疼爱。  
索尔没给洛基太多适应的时间，开始大力抽插起来，被重重摩擦过的甬道像起火一样灼热疼痛，但同时又带来了一种撕裂般的快感，洛基觉得自己全身都被索尔蛮横地打开了，到处都在往外漏着各种液体，他根本跟不上索尔的节奏，被口枷封住的嘴巴发不出声音，连呼吸都跟着困难起来。  
洛基挣扎着往上挪动，想摆脱这种要被索尔给操死的恐怖感觉，但索尔死死地摁着他，就像野兽摁着自己的猎物，不容抗拒地全力攻击。  
洛基在这种濒死的感觉中很快达到了顶峰，甬道深处的器官不受控制地剧烈收缩着，涌出一大股热液，在索尔的撞击下带起一片响亮的水声，小洛基在没有任何人碰触的情况下也抽搐着吐出一股股精液，沾在了两个人的胸腹上。  
可索尔没有停，他只是放缓了速度，让洛基艰难地从多重高潮中稍微恢复点神智，就继续残酷地征伐。  
不知道过了多久，也不知道已经经历了几次这样的巅峰，洛基昏昏沉沉地好像吸毒过量地瘾君子一样大大地睁着眼睛，却根本没法聚焦，混不知自己身在何处，像水中的浮木，空中的羽毛，又像风中的小草，笼中的困兽，毫无着落，只能跟着汹涌的波涛起起伏伏，随着呼啸的狂风翻翻滚滚。  
洛基毫无知觉地伸手去揪草坪上的草皮，想给自己找点依靠，才发现索尔已经解开了他的手铐，于是他哆哆嗦嗦地去扯嘴巴上的口枷，但扯不掉，他绝望地闭上了眼睛，哭了出来。  
索尔看着凄惨无比可怜兮兮的洛基，有点止不住的心疼，但更多的却是终于把这个小骗子给欺负哭了的满足感，不过他还是伸手把洛基的口枷给打开了，然后陷入了就这样放过他还是继续惩罚他的纠结中。  
偏偏这时好不容易缓过来的洛基又软又懦的嘟囔着:“我错了，索尔，你放过我吧……”还因为哭了而带着点含混不清的鼻音。  
索尔果断的把他翻了过去，从后面再一次重重顶进了洛基的体内。  
“求人的时候该怎么说？我的小洛德？”索尔压着他可恶的小骗子，粗大的阴茎已经抵着生殖腔开始成结。  
洛基趴在地上哭得肩膀都抽动起来，终于吸着鼻子乖乖地开口，“Please，My husband……”

两天后他们离开度假小岛的时候，洛基心里就计划着开自家的战斗机来发射一通火箭炮，让这个地方永远沉到海底。  
不过过了一个多月，他还没来得及实施自己的计划时，竟然在一次家族会议上睡着了。  
然后晚上他躲在厕所里气急败坏地看着手里的验孕棒时，索尔闯进来搜出他的药瓶，边晃边好整以暇地说，“我帮你换成了营养剂。还有，我希望这次是个女孩儿。”  
洛基磨着牙把炸沉海岛的计划改成偷偷做掉他的混蛋丈夫，只是实施的日子看起来是遥遥无期了。

 

END


End file.
